Damaged
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Kim's damaged. Her mom died after having her sister, Claire. It didn't take long for her dad to remary and staring abusing Kim and her sister's. Now Kim's on the run with her siste'r when she finds her soal mate, Jared.
1. Chapter 1

From the books I always wanted to know more about, Kim and Jared. Even though they weren't one of the top couples I was interested in them. This story is made up of idea's from my head but, Stephanie Meyer owns all that came from her books, movies.

Oh and I'm making, Claire really young and Kim's sister. Same for, Sophia. Quil still imprints on, Claire though!

ALL IN KIM'S POV:

Chapter 1

Crap! Claire. I didn't blame her though. She was only seven months and it was expected for her to cry. If dad and his crazy wife, Julie didn't want to hear it then that was their problem. I would never tell them that though. The last time dad burned my hand. I'm still recovering.

I wondered if mom was still here would things be different. I mean I didn't blame, Claire for mom's death it wasn't her fault but couldn't help but wonder. Whatever things happen for a reason. That didn't mean it was right.

That made me wonder then. What would happen when I graduated. I mean I didn't want to leave my two sister's, Sophia and Claire to deal with this horrible abuse from our

father and his wife but didn't need to deal with it either. No! I wasn't going to be selfish. I would stay here to make sure he didn't hurt them.

Sophia was only fourteen. Claire was seven months. I wouldn't abandon them. I still can't believe that it's been seven months since my mom died. They were coming the tears. They were their but I refused to let them show. I had to be strong.

I was snapped out of my thought's then when I heard yelling about crying. I ran to, Claire's room. She wasn't there. Hell no. She was too young. Thank god. Sophia was at her, Soccer practice because she would be screaming and get even worse cuts.

"Claire!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I just needed to hear something from her to direct me to where she was in the house. Come on, Claire.

I heard crying then. I ran downstairs to see. Julie hit her. Hell no! She was so young. I wasn't having it. I didn't care. I wasn't going to watch her get smacked around. This was crazy.

"What the hell! She's seven months!" I screamed at, Julie as I grabbed, Claire from her.

She just smirked at me. Crazy bitch. She just beat a baby and thought that it was funny. I could kill her.

"She was crying to much. Your father is trying to sleep so your lucky it was me instead of him."

As much as I hated to admit it she was right. I was lucky it wasn't dad because he would have probably killed, Claire. No I wouldn't let that happen. I headed upstsairs and was grateful that, Claire was whinning lightly into my neck. I hoped even though she was young that she knew she would always be safe with, Sophia and I.

I inspected, Claire as soon as I got to my room and gave her a bottle. She had a cut on her lip. I started to cry lightly. I should've had her in my room. This was all my fault. I promised mom I would watch Claire and Sophia. Now they were hurt.

I mean, Sophia never really spoke but I knew she was hurting. She mostly yelled when, dad or Julie would hit me or something. They hit her a few good times but she was tough.I never saw her cry. Not even at mom's funeral. Damn.

"Kim what's wrong?" I looked up and saw, Sophia closing my door. I told her quickly what happened. She was ready to go punch, Julie when I told her that I had a plan.

"What do you mean?" I could see the questoning in her eyes.

"Tomorrow you have a soccer game after school right?" I asked.

She nodded and spoke, "Our last game, why?"

I told her than something I should've said awhile ago, "We're leaving and not coming back here." I saw a faint smile start at her lips when I said this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly the smile spread across, Sophia's beatiful face. Sophia was guorgous. She had hair that went past her shoulder's to her back and dark brown eyes. She was short in a way. She had boys all over her from left to right.

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up from your, Soccer game. Then we can get going. You, Claire and I. We can't stay here."

"I know. But we should leave early. Say your driving me to school but really we hit the boarder. Head into, Washington State."

Washington. That was the closest's state to where we were. California. "What about your game?"

"We suck anways! I wan't to be gone from this place as soon as possible."

I laughed quietly. "We can't take everything though. Just important stuff. Cloths, food, medicine and stuff."

Sophia replied quickly, "We have those camping bags. We'll take to. I'll go downstairs and get them."

"Wait, Julie is downstairs!"

"So is dad. You go get, Claire some cloths. I think she should spend the night with you. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She left then.

I placed a now sleeping, Claire on my bed. She looked so peaceful. I was glad that her room was right across from me. I slipped in and grabbed her some cloths. I then slipped into the bathroom and grabbed the medicine bag. It had, Claire, Sophia and my medicine inside.

To my amazment, Sophia was in my room already. She had two duffle bags on the ground. And some of her cloths. Wow. She was fast. I closed my door and turned the light on by the dresser.

We put the medicine bag in one of the duffle bags and cloths in it. It didn't take very long for us to get things together. We deicided we would leave early that morning. Right after dad left work. Julie would still be in bed by the time we left.

"Sophia," I said before she left my bedroom. We got all of our plans together already. "Are you okay, with leaving and all. I know, Claire won't remember but you and me are different. We grew up here."

"Kim. I can't wait to leave. I hate this place. This isn't my home anymore. You and Claire are all I have left."

I smiled. She left my bedroom then and I changed into P.J's. This was going to be a very long trip to La Push, Washington. We decided on, La Push because it was small and quite. We didn't want any attention drawn to ourselves. When we arrived we would go from there.

That night I lay in bed thinking about mom. It was around seven when I fell asleep under the sheet's with, Claire sleeping on my chest. I woke up to hear screaming and what sounded like glass breaking.

I looked to see, Claire still on my chest sleeping lightly. I didn't want to wake her so I sat up still holding her. I grabbed my cell phone from my in table and sent a quick text to, Sophia.

You awake- Kim.

It wasn't long for a respond. Yeah, Dad and Julie are arguing, he's really mad- Sophia.

Do you know what about- Kim.

No, but do you think we should leave now- Sophia.

I thought about it. Maybe right now would be the perfect getaway. That was when I heard it. It sounded like something heavy was being broken. I could hear faint screams about drunk and TV.

It came to me then. I text, Sophia then.

Did you hear that- Kim.

Yeah I did. I'm changing. I think we should leave. You know how dad get's when he is drunk- Sophia.

Okay. Try not to make noise. Don't need him coming upstairs. Text when your done- Kim.

Slowly I krept out of bed leaving, Claire in bed under the sheets. I got out of my pajamas and changed into the cloths I picked from yesterday. A blue long sleeve shirt with American Eagle Logo, denim blue jeans and my Gray UGGS.

Usually I didn't wear flashy stuff but I figured that it was better to look different just in case. I threw my hair into a bun and then walked back over to, Claire who was awake. Great. I hoped she didn't make any noise.

My phone buzzed then. I grabbed it to see who it was.

I'm changed. Should we sneak out out of the window-Sophia.

Was she insane? I wondered. Claire could get hurt.

Claire could get hurt, we're on the second floor- Kim.

I'm coming to your room- Sophia.

She was standing in my room a minute later. I heard something smash and heavy footsteps. Then they stopped and I heard screaming. Something else broke. Sounded like a picture frame.

"We need to get the hell out of here, now!" I spoke.

Sophia went to the window opened it and looked down. She went to closet grabbed the douffle bags and grabbed them. Then dropped them out of the window.

"Give me your car keys," she said.

"What are you going to do. They might see the headlights from downstairs and they might hear the car."

"We need to distract them. Get dad up here at least. And then you sneak downstairs and leave the house. The car is parked in front and since it's dark they won't see it's gone until morning."

Their were heavy footsteps coming upstairs then and yelling. I heard it perfectly. "Listen, Kim just get outside and I'll be in the back. Claire's car seat is their already anyways."

"Be careful, Sophia."

She smiled faintly at me before she dropped from the window. I looked to make sure she was alright to see her perfectly fine getting the bags. Great. I just had to get out of this damn house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Come on, Kim. Just get downstairs and out of this house. Without getting caught. The footsteps were getting heavier and heavier then. I quickly grabbed my pocketbook and put my phone into my back pocket. It was a good thing I put, Claire's baby bag in one of the duffel bags.

I didn't even move when I saw my dad's figure from outside my door. Even though it was closed. I was thankful when the figure kept walking then I heard the door slam and more yelling.

Slowly I opened my door. I moved quietly to the stairs and slid walked down quietly. I could see, Julie in the kitchen smashing stuff. What caught my attention was the big book on the floor. Scrapbook. Mom had made it. Without even thinking I grabbed it from in front of my feet.

Then slowly unlocked the door. I turned the door knob and caught my breath when it creaked. I could hear a door starting to open from upstairs. Quickly I slid outside closing the door behind me and ran to my car. I got in the passenger seat and turned around. Sophia was in the back and had her arms out. I handed, Claire to her and she gave me the keys.

"Go. When I'm finished I'll crawl upfront," Sophia said.

I nodded and pulled out of the driveway. In that moment I was grateful that my mom had made, Claire, Sophia and I each bank accounts that were full with money. So that wouldn't be a problem.

Since it was still dark outside we didn't pas by many cars. We did stop by a local gas station though. I made sure that the car had enough gas, got some snacks for, Sophia and myself and picked up a travel book just in case we were to get lost.

"Sophia, are you alright?" I asked her. Sophia had been gazing out of the window for the last past twenty minutes.

"Thinking about mom," she responded. I saw her gaze to the big scrap book I had picked up.

"I couldn't leave it there."

"I know. I would've got the scrapbook to," to my surprise she reached in the back and picked it up.

I smiled to myself. Sophia and I really hadn't talked much ever since mom died. I wanted to be their for her and comfort her with everything but she put up a hard wall. After awhile I just stopped trying. Maybe this move would be a good thing.

No. Not a maybe it would defanitaly be a good thing.

It was silent after that. We pulled over to feed, Claire a couple of time's and then stop for gas and more food. It was the next day when we reached, Washington.

"Wanna listen to the radio, Kim?" Sophia had asked.

"Yeah, why not. I wonder if any new songs have come on since we left."

We listened to the radio and even sang to songs like, Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five with Christina Aguilera, I'm Sexy and I know it and Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. I loved those songs.

Claire sat in the bag giggling or sleeping. Sometimes she would even star slurring things together. Sophia and I would just laugh. I wondered aloud what her first word would be.

Sophia and I had been having a good conversation when it happened. We were listening to the radio when we heard it. Both of our phone's were ringing of the charts. I pulled mines out of my pocket and Sophia did the same. We looked at each other after we saw the message.

I didn't text and drive so I just put in a cup-holder up front at first. Then I pulled over to look at the phone. I wished that I hadn't. I wished that I would've just kept going then.

My phone read twenty missed calls and forty two messages all from dad. They mostly said the same thing at first asking me where I was but the last give caught my attention.

When I find you, your in deep shit- Dad

Answer my fucking messages, Kim- Dad

Kimberly Anne Cohnweller get your ass back home now- Dad

Think about what your mother would say- Dad

I'm going to kill all three of you when I find you!- Dad

I looked at, Sophia who was studying her phone. She looked at me, "Julie text me. She say's her and dad are looking for us and when they find us," I finished the sentence for her, "They said they would kill us right?"

She nodded. For once I could see the fear in her eyes. I have honestly been failing as a sister. I wouldn't let anything happen to, Sophia or Claire. That was a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter Might be really short because I have a whole bunch of idea's in my head for further chapters after this so I'm trying to make this chapter good but rush through it. (:

Chapter 4

It was getting darker that night when I noticed that a car had been following us. I hadn't paid much attention to it before that. Claire was in the back playing with a stuffed bunny rabbit and Sophia was taking a nap. I didn't want to wake her but I got a off feeling about the car from behind us.

In my head I was debating weather to wake, Sophia or not. She looked so peaceful. But she had been resting since five and it was around ten. Crap. I really didn't want to wake up but my decisions effected her too.

"Sophia wake up," I said at the same time as I shook her lightly.

"What, what's wrong," she asked opening her eyes. She kept blinking adjusting to waking up.

"The car behind us has been tailing us. I didn't really think of it until now. After the gas station before you fell asleep. I just though maybe he, or she were going the same route but I have a feeling they're watching us."

"You think dad has something to do with it?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past him. Especially with his job and everything he has people in high places. That's why we never went to the cops."

Since dad's job was a Nero surgeon and he traveled around a lot he had High favors in High places. That was part of the reason I never said anything because it would most likely kick me in the ass. I tried once and got got beaten the shit out of with a bat.

"Yeah they are following us. I remember when I went in the Gas Station that guy looked like he was watching me. I didn't pay attention at first but I swear he looks familiar."

"That's not good."

"Where are we?"

"We passed a, Welcome to Forks sign awhile ago. I think at least fifteen minutes ago. What did he look like."

When she didn't answer she looked like she was deep in thought. I caught glances at her and but when her eyes bulged and she starting mumbling swear words to herself I got really worried.

"Sophia, who was it?"

"Damn it, Kim. I'm so sorry. Really. I should've been paying attention."

"Who was it?"

"Do you remember when mom was pregnant with, Claire and dad went away for that big job. He came over with a friend he had met who lived in, Washington. Craig Anderson?"

"Shit. Damn it. Yeah I remember. Fuck, he works for the FBI or some shit right. Dad met him because he um..didn't he help after, Craig got into a gun fire or something."

"Yeah. He told dad he was forever in his debt. Well, I think he's paying his debt."

"Sophia, it's not your fault. And we can't think like that. We're going to have to come up with a plan."

"Why don't we cut through the woods?"

"With all of our stuff. I mean we would have to keep, Claire's car seat in here because that's too much to handle. But, the woods. It's risky."

"Worth a shot. I think he will follow us wherever and he might have already let dad know. Besides there might be a lake and we can stage it to look like we fell in. I don't know but we have to try."

She was right. Sophia, was brave. Braver then I would've ever been. Braver then I am now. "Yeah, we have try."

Sophia unhooked her seat belt and climbed in the back of the car. She put the duffel bags upfront and then she unhooked, Claire from her car seat and held her tight.

We started passing more and more woods. "Hold on," I told, Sophia and then did a swerve. I couldn't see the car behind us anymore so I pulled over. "Get out, get out, come on."

I grabbed the car keys and the duffel bags then ran into the woods. Sophia was carrying, Claire and my pocketbook. We had just entered the woods when we heard a car pull up behind mines and someone get out. Sure enough it was, Craig.

"Come on."

Sophia ran right at my flanks when we entered a deep Forrest. It looked forbidden almost. We kept running though. I felt like something or someone was watching us when I heard from behind, Craig. He was cursing loudly.

I turned for a corner of a second to see he had something in his hands, it looked like a gun. "Go, go, go! Keep, Claire safe!"

Sophia ran ahead and I behind. That was when it happened. I saw, Craig running after us and something running in the tree's. Actually it looked like four things running through the tree's. Great.

"Kim, stop. I know you can hear me," was Craig's awful voice.

I kept running. I could see, Sophia in front of me when I felt it. A sharp pain in my back and a what sounded like a gun. I heard a shark pitch scream which I knew was, Sophia. I fell then.

I could hear, Craig running away and wondered what had scarred him off. Whatever it was I hoped, Sophia and Claire got away. Before I dozed out my eyes met the most beautiful dark brown one's that I've ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick Note: In this story Sam will have imprinted on, Leah. This is so she's not such a grouch and I really want to see how I can piece those two together and then I just don't really like Sam with Emily. It's disturbing to me. Thanks for the reviews though, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Bright Lights. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel the bright lights. Heaven. Was I in Heaven? I was afraid to open my eyes. Heaven would be a bright warm place where I would be able to watch over my sister's. Crap. I hoped they got away. This brought a annoying sound to my ears. I could feel myself squirming and voice morning around me. I still didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Damn, she's gorgeous," I could hear a voice say.

Then there was a growl. Wait growl? I must really, really be that much out of it in heaven. People don't growl. Wolves growl. And bears and crap. Animals growl.

"Paul, stop egging on, Jared." This voice sounded annoyed, was new, different.

"She is pretty," a female voice.

"Not as pretty as you," said a voice. There was edge behind it. I wonder if that person had demeanor, spunk, edge, authority.

Should I open my eyes? To see the beautiful Angles around me. It was time. I felt it then. The sharp pain in my back. I tried to hold out my cry but part of it came out.

A new voice spoke, "She's in pain. And I can't help. God I'm awful at this."

Awful at what? Where you supposed to feel pain in heaven? No, right? Weren't you supposed to be set free. Hm, interesting. Mom. I wonder if I will see mom. I wonder if she is upset with me.

I held my eyes shut and just listened. I wasn't ready yet. Maybe another minute. I could count sixty seconds in my head. Nah.

Come on Kim, part of my brain was saying, stop being a wimp and let's get this show on the road.

I did it then. I opened my eyes. I closed them quickly though. The brightness was killing me. God. Was it always like that in, Heaven. I knew it was a cheery place but too bright.

"Honey," the female voice said. "Are you alright? Can you speak?"

I opened one eye, the left one slowly. And looked to see a gorgeous female in front of me. Wow. She was beautiful.

"Um, hi," I choked out.

She smiled, "I'm Leah."

She sounded so real. It registered to me then that I was alive. Wow. I would really have to thank whoever saved me. I was alive.

"Where are my sisters."

"What are their names?" I looked up to see a tall muscular man with no shirt. Damn. I hoped didn't start drooling.

"Don't even," the voice of Sophia said.

"Are you okay? Does your back hurt? Answer me," I had to sigh a laugh. I just smiled. She got the message that I was fine. Even though my back and leg were in agony she didn't need to worry.

"Well I think introductions are in order," said the man with authority. He too had his shirt off and his arms wrapped around the female named, Leah.

I looked around everyone of the boys had their shirts off. And they all had nice muscles. I looked back at, Sophia and patted the spot so she could sit next to me.

"Where is she?" I asked Sophia.

I wasn't sure why she didn't want them to know our names but I already knew she knew whom I was talking about, Claire. I heard a cry then. A teenage boy with muscles but not like some of the others walked in with, Claire.

"Can I have her," I asked politely reaching for her.

He nodded and handed her to me without question.

The man with authority spoke then, "Well let's get this started. I'm, Sam. This is my better half, Leah. That's, Quil," he pointed to the man that handed me, Claire. "This is, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady.

I spoke then, "Hello. I'm, Kimberly but just call me, Kim. This is, Claire," I gestured to the baby in my hands. "And this is, Sophia."

Sophia looked at me and handed me my phone. From the look in her eyes I could tell we would talk later. She had fear in her eyes. "You dropped it."

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I pushed it into my thoughts.

Leah handed me water and I took a sip. I took another sip when someone asked, "So how old were you when you had, Claire?"

I spit my water out. I looked in the direction to see, Quil starring apologetic. Others were chuckling. "They're both my sister's."

"You're sister needs her mouth washed out with soap. She tried to clop me over the head, oh but that after she cursed me out," that was the voice of, Paul.

I knew he was talking about, Sophia. She shrugged and then rolled her eyes and glared at, Paul. I knew she wanted to hit him or something. She had a horrible temper.

"Well I apologize for her. She has a temper. And thank you but we have to leave now."

"Car's outside," Sophia said standing.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE," everyone else said at the same time. Sophia sat back down and we both asked, "Why?"

"It's not safe. And what were you two doing in the woods anyway?" Paul asked.

"See this is exactly why he got cursed out. Being noisy," Sophia said looking at me. I sighed and tried not to laugh when she looked back at, Paul and said, "None of your business. We gotta go!"

"I can't allow you to leave until you tell me what you were running from."

"Fine."

I sighed. I didn't want to go to much into detail so I just told that my dad abused us as did his wife, Julie and after he hit, Claire we escaped but then we got caught ran into the woods and they found us. I couldn't really talk after that considering I just woke up.

When I finished, Quil was shaking as were, Jared and Jacob. What the hell were there problems?

"Now we have to go. I don't need, Craig finding us. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Where were you planning on going," asked Seth.

"La Push. Somewhere quite. Under radar. Big places were most likely where my dad would look first, if he looked."

I glanced at, Sophia to see her starring at the ground. I wondered if he contacted her. Or if she really just wanted to leave here.

"Well then that's good news," Seth's cheery voice spoke. "Because your in, La Push."

"Oh." That was all I could say. Maybe that was why, Sophia was looking down. Maybe she knew we were in La Push and didn't want the to know because she didn't want to stay here. Understandable.

"Where's your mom," I wasn't sure who asked but before I could answer, Sophia spoke. "In the ground. She died two days after she had, Claire. That's when dad lost his fucking mind."

"Sophia Michelle, language," I snapped.

Their were chuckles and I knew it was from me snapping at, Sophia. Leah spoke then, "You should stay. Your leg is broken and you have cuts on your back from the fall. Plus, Sophia broke her arm."

"How," I looked at, Sophia.

"Paul was pissing me off so I punched him. I mean his face feels like a damn rock! Solid rock! It was worth it though, his nose started bleeding."

"How long have I been out?"

"A good three days. It's seven at night now. I was wondering when you would wake up."

I smiled slightly. Wow. Three days. So much could've happened. So much has happened.

"Thank you. For taking care of my sister's and I. I really appreciate it."

"Please stay," Leah said.

"I don't know. I really appreciate everything but I don't want to put anyone at risk."

"Stay," that was Jared. "I need you to stay. And you haven't completely healed."

I looked at, Sophia. She was starring at the ground.

"Sophia, what do you think?"

She shrugged, "Claire." That was all I said.

"I think, we should stay."

I smiled and kissed the top of, Sophia's head then Claire's. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews. :) You rock!**

Chapter 6

Wow. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt. I don't know. Almost like I belonged. Leah was in the kitchen with, Sophia. They were making dinner. According to, Sophia the boys ate a lot. I was sitting in the living room with all of the guys and, Claire.

"So how are you, Kim," Paul asked.

"I'm seventeen. High school drop out you could say."

I don't know why I added that last part about, High School. I mean I never really liked to talk about me leaving, High School. Even though I knew it was for the right reasons.

"Why'd you drop out," Jared asked.

"Oh well after mom died and everything dad became crazy and shit, I didn't trust him or Julie around, Claire. So I left, High School so I could personally take care of her."

"Wait so your dad was with, Julie after your mom died?" Quil was asking.

"Yeah when she was five months pregnant him and Julie became close business partners," I made air quotes when I said, 'business partners,'. "After mom died they got together and a month later were married. It didn't feel right leaving, Claire their with her even though dad took off from the hospital for awhile."

"How old is your sister," Paul asked.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Sophia is fourteen and Claire is only seven months," I said looking down at, Claire when I noticed it. It was huge. How could I have missed it.

"What's wrong," Jared asked probably seeing the horrified expression that I felt on my face.

"What happened in the woods with, Sophia and Claire. Shit. I'm so sorry, Claire."

"What's wrong," Quil was asking panicked.

"Her lip. What the hell. I think she might have a infection. Doe's anyone know where the medicine bag is," I asked. I was glad, Sophia came in then.

"What's wrong. Medicine bag? Are you okay?" She asked. I answer quickly, "It's, Claire's lip. I think she got a infection "Son from the woods."

"Claire's lip. I think it has a infection. It's so swollen."

"Crap. When we were running I had her tucked closely. I think it might have got caught in my jacket," Sophia said running off to get the medicine bag.

When she came back I rubbed some type of infection cream on, Claire's lip. I had never had to use it before but I guess this time it would come in handy.

"So, can someone fill me in what's been going on the last past three days?"

Sophia spoke first, "Well since I was in the woods with you and I know the whole story I will start. After you got shot in the back and, Craig ran off I started going crazy. And then, Jared went over to you while, Sam, Seth and Paul came over to me. Then they took us here. Well after I was done screaming."

"Yeah, your sister's got problems," Paul said. I tried to not to laugh but ended up smiling.

"Well I wasn't sure what he was doing with my sister," she gestured to, Jared. "Besides your all huge. Anyways, after I calmed down we got here where I met everyone. And then, Claire woke up and was surprisingly quite instead of wailing."

"She's a baby what do you expect," Paul cut in.

"Would you shut up! Gosh, I wasn't talking to you and I know that. She's my favorite baby ever now shut the hell up!"

Wow. Sophia and Paul were insane. I wondered if he liked her or something. Maybe that was it. But then I just glanced and saw, Jacob starring at her. Maybe he liked her. Hm, these boys were weird.

"Anyways. Leah attended to your back. It was a sleeping pill thingy he got you with. I felt a little better after that. Anyway this douche," she gestured to, Paul, "kept asking my name, your name and, Claire's and I didn't speak I mean really. Why would I tell a stranger my name."

"Then they started on calling our parents and I wasn't having that so I took your phone. Soon after that, Jared handed me your car keys and asked where the car was. I told him and he took the keys and went to get it," before she could finish I looked at, Jared and spoke. "Thanks. My car is like my baby."

Jacob replied, "A girl who likes cars. Damn. I like her!"

I grinned and Paul spoke then. "Wow your imprints sister. Dang, Jake. That's messed up."

Jacob growled and Jared tensed. The others kept their composure although I could see they wanted to do something. What the hell is an imprint?

"Like I was saying," Sophia spoke. "He got your car and it's out front. I have your keys. Well I crashed on the couch with, Claire in my arms and when I woke up and, Claire was gone. So I got up and she was in the kitchen. Everyone else was watching her. She was talking in her baby language and, Quil was talking back to her."

I looked at, Quil. "What the hell were you talking to a baby for in baby language."

He shrugged and smiled. I laughed and Sophia continued speaking, "It was hilarious. He looked so stupid. I was dying. Anyway, Leah made breakfast but I was cautious besides we know how I am with food. So don't even scold me for it," I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone seemed cool but I still wouldn't say our names. That was when me and dumbo over their got into it. And it's all his fault."

Paul scoffed. "I can't wait to hear your version of this."

"Then shit up and let me speak," Sophia snapped.

Everyone chuckled. Their was defiantly something going on with them to. I would ask about it later. I felt my phone buzzing then but ignored it. Since, Sophia was next to me I knew she heard it but thankfully she didn't ignore it.

"Now I sitting in the living room with, Jacob and Sam watching TV. Leah was making dinner and Quil was playing Claire on the floor. Brady, Collin, Seth and Paul had just got in and came to watch TV. Anyway, Paul wanted to bother me and kept asking what my name was. We all know my temper so I got fed up and screamed at him. Now after," she was cut off by, Paul.

"Hell no. Tell her what you said to me."

This ought to be good. "I told him that he could take his steroid looking self and shove it!"

I started laughing I couldn't help it. Wow. "You think that's funny?" Paul asked.

"Well considering that you don't know my sister that much I actually think you got off easy. I mean she has a really bad temper and I know she could've said worse then that. So in a way I'm actually proud of her for just saying that."

"Ha hah, Pauly. What did you think she was going to yell at me. NOT! Now anyways after that you want to know what he said. He said, 'I know where I would like to shove it'!"

I could feel my eyes bulging. Paul laughed and muttered something causing, Jacob to growl at him loudly. Damn. What was it with these people growling. I hopped it wouldn't rub off on, Claire.

"WOW." That was all I could say.

"Yeah," Sophia started. "So you know I was pissed and even though I might not know these people I didn't care. No one talks to me like that." Of course, Paul had to say something. "Well I did and I got hit for it."

"Stop your whining your lucky all I did was shove my right hook in your face. It could've been much, much worse."

"That's true. Really. She could've done worse. Well I'm glad there wasn't a baseball bat in the room at the time." I spoke.

"It's not like she would hit me with it."

"Yes she would," I said at the same time, Sophia said, "Yes I would!"

Sophia spoke again, "I mean once I punched him I didn't even notice the pain at first. I saw his nose bleeding and felt good and then I saw everyone had their mouth's hanging open."

Jacob spoke then, "Then I asked, 'Didn't that hurt your hand,'?"

"Yeah and then I felt it. And I mean it really hurt. Not even that time when I got burned but like his face felt so hard. Like some damn metal!"

Paul chuckled while, Jacob spoke sounding seriously upset, "You got burned."

I didn't want to be in the room then. It was hard thinking about that. I was surprised when, Sophia spoke. "Yeah, it was four months after mom died and dad was yelling at me and I yelled back so he turned on the stove and burned my hand. He only left my hand their for a minute though. It really hurt so I had to get some stitches and shit."

"I'll kill him! I swear. I'll kill him. Won't think twice!" Jacob was literally screaming.

"Come on, Jacob." Sam was haling him out the door now.

Sophia and I just looked at each other stunned. Everyone else just looked. Then, Claire started clapping her hands together causing everyone to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dinner was ready then. Not even five minutes after, Sam hauled, Jacob out of the room. I don't know but their was something strange going on. I shewed away that thought, they saved us. I couldn't thank them enough.

Even though I didn't know them I was grateful for these people. Wow. So much has changed in just a short amount of time.

Walking into the kitchen I was shocked. There was a mountain of food on the tale, no a mountain didn't even compare. These boys could not consume this much. Wow. I sat down next to, Sophia with, Claire sitting on my lap and Jared on the other side of me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute!

Jacob walked in then. He looked better. He took the seat next

to, Sophia and gave her an a million dollar smile. Wow. They would look really cute together now that I thought about it.

Everyone started to eat then. I told, Leah thank you for everything and she asked if I planned on staying. That caught everyone's attention. Mostly, Jared, Quil and Jacob. Even, Paul who starring at, Sophia.

"I don't know. We don't want to put you in any danger and we don't want to intrude on your lives," I answered calmly.

Jared spoke, "Your not intruding. Really. We want you all to stay."

Then, Jacob, "Yeah and it's not safe out their."

"There are worse things than your father," Quil spoke.

"Ha, your not putting us in danger besides we can take care of our selves, where do you think these muscles come from," Paul said.

Wow. He must really be full of himself. I mean he had nice muscles but nothing like, Jared.

I looked at, Sophia. She sensed my gaze and looked at, Claire.

"Fine, can we eat now."

"Are you staying," asked Jacob.

"Yeah," she spoke. "It's not safe and Kim and I both agree we don't want, Claire getting hurt."

"Well then that's settled. Let's eat," Leah spoke.

She didn't have to tell the boys twice because they all dug in. I had, Claire's bottle for her to have and then food was in the bag. I tried to give it to her earlier and she wasn't hungry. I didn't think that it would take long for her to fall asleep now.

Dinner was good. Everyone asked us about our lives and we told them. We even told funny memories like from school. I found out that everyone was pretty cool and I had a total crush on, Jared. Wow.

By midnight, Paul, Collin and Seth were all gone. Something about work. And then, Leah went to bed earlier so she could make breakfast in the morning. Wow. I couldn't wait to see how much food their was then.

Jared walked me to the room I would be staying in which was with, Sophia. Claire had finally went to sleep awhile ago and, Quil offered to put her to bed. It was sweet how much he cared for her.

"I'm glad your staying," Jared said from outside my door.

"I am too," and I wasn't lying.

"Well, goodnight."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Of course, sleep well, Kim," then he kissed me on the head.

I smiled brightly and watched as he left. I went into the room then. Sophia was just starring up at the ceiling smiling. I smiled back.

I laid down and sighed, "Defiantly glad were staying," I murmured and turned to sleep.

Before I was out I could've sworn I heard, Sophia say what sounded like, "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a week. I loved being here. Everyone was really nice and everything. Today was, Thursday and I was sitting in what was none as my room. You could call it, Claire's sleeping place to. She slept with me sometimes.

Sophia had moved into a different room. I knew it was so that she could talk to, Jacob by herself or whatever. She liked him. He was so protective over her it was beautiful.

From downstairs I could hear, Leah getting breakfast ready. It had been about an hour since I heard her. The boys were supposed to be here around, nine thirty. I think. I couldn't wait to see, Jared. Even though I didn't really know him I felt a attraction towards him. And he was really cute. No cute didn't even describe it. Sexy.

And he was so nice. We had talked a lot. And it was becoming more and more that he would kiss me on the forehead or cheek and we would hug a lot. I wanted more though. Wow. I had only known him for a week and I was already falling in love with him.

I sat on the floor rummaging through my closet getting cloths picked out. Claire had woken up earlier and was downstairs playing with, Quil. He would be a perfect, Nanny for her. It was so cute.

There was a light tap on the door, "Come in," I spoke.

Sophia entered. Her expression was confusing. I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. It seemed to be a mixtured of both. She walked in and closed the door and then tapped her ear.

Over the last few days we figured the boys had sensative hearing so we wouldn't talk about something we didn't want them to know aloud. We would text or something. Even write notes which I kept hidden.

I mouthed, 'What's wrong."

She tossed me her phone which I caught and sighed. It was from, Julie. Usually dad would text me and Julie would text, Sophia. I didn't understand them. They should be happy that we were gone from their lives.

Julie wasn't as bad as dad though. Sure she was annoying but when she would text she would send annoying messages just saying, 'Where are you,' and 'We are going to find you.' Dad was way more verbal talking about killing us and stuff.

We kept this from the boys. We just found it better that way.

I read the message. It was weird. It had read:

Come home. We know your alive and ignoring us. One of you will get hurt if you don't all return. Think about, Claire- Julie.

That fueled me. Claire was a baby damnit. I mean they couldn't hit her! She did nothing.

"What do you think," she asked aloud.

"Do you think that they know where we are," I spoke.

"Not sure, I hope not. I like it here," she whispered the last part.

I nodded and handed her, her cell. "Anyways, Leah sais breakfast will be ready in like a half hour. I'll be in my room. I really don't wanna clop, Paul over the head with a pan this morning."

From downstairs there was heavy laughter. I sighed. Where the hell did they get that hearing from.

"Good lucky with that, sweethear," Paul spoke.

Then someone siad, "Relax, Jake."

I smiled. Aw. Jake was so into my sister. It was so cute. Sophia's face flushed and she whispered to me, "Damn I didn't know, Jake was here. Bye."

There was more laughter downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh. Jared came in then. I smiled wide.

"Hey," he said closing my door and walking to me.

"Hi," I got up and went to give him a hug.

"Someone missed me," Jared said kissing me head.

"Ha, well I actually enjoy your company, unlike, Paul's."

He laughed. I knew, Paul heard me then because he shouted from downstairs, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

"NO YOUR WORSE," Sophia screamed.

Jared and I laughed and moved over to my bed. He laid down next to me as usual and I wrapped my arms around him and smiled into his chest.

"What are you so happy about," Jared asked.

"I'm glad we're here. I'm glad that I have you all in my lives. It just feels right now."

Jared smiled widely at me. I sighed. I leaned my bed all the way up at him and our eyes met. Those beautiful brown eyes that I came in counter with in the woods that night. Those beautiful brown eyes of the man who saved me. Perfect man.

I smiled widely back. Before I knew what was happening. Jared pulled me up and I leaning my head while he was leaning his down. It happened then. We kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**So from the question's did, Jacob imprint on, Sophia yes he did. Even though, Paul and Sophia have like a weird relationship it's just friendship. **

**For future references I plan on having more, Jacob, Sophia and Paul dialog going on. I think I might my own thing separate from this for them, not sure yet. **

**One more thing. I want to make, Sam kind of cool. Not like annoying and stuff. Their might come a point where I write him like that but right now I want him laid back. **

**Anyways, thank you for all of the awesome reviews, Enjoy! (:**

Chapter 9

Wow. I was kissing, Jared. Wow. It was amazing. At first that was all we did but then the kiss got heated. Our tongue's battled for dominance and even though he would probably win I still wasn't going down that easy.

Wow. That was when we were so rudely interrupted much to my annoyance. Of course it was, Sophia.

"Well Leah said that breakfast is ready but fro looks of it, you two are having each other for breakfast," Sophia said smiling. There was a rumble of laughter from downstairs and even, Jared was silently chuckling.

"Shut up Sophia," I hid my face in Jared's neck then embarrassed. I could feel myself smiling in, Jared's neck.

"Whatever. Unless you want one of the boys to eat your food I would hurry up!"

Jared and I walked downstairs right behind, Sophia. She went over and sat down next to, Jacob which was no one's surprise. Quil had, Claire on his lap. She was fiddling with his hands. I smiled at her when she met my gaze and she smiled back, clapping her hands which cause everyone to laugh.

Once everyone was eating, Paul spoke. "So, Kimmy did you have a good morning?"

"Nope," from the corner of my eye I saw, Jared's face drop. "Paul, I had a excellent morning." I smiled and, Jared smiled widely.

"I'm sure you did," Sophia said.

"I'm sure you and Jacob had a good time," Sophia's face flushed and I could tell she was trying not to smile. Jacob said nothing but did smile. Paul boomed out laughing.

"Oh hush," Sophia answered.

"Oh, Soph don't hate on your sister for telling it like it is," Paul said. I already knew where this was going. Everyone did.

Paul loved to push, Sophia's buttons and she loved to push his. It was more entertaining then annoying. Actually it wasn't annoying at all. I could see everyone getting ready for the showdown, even, Sam.

"Oh shut up, Paul. Don't hate."

Here we go. It didn't even take a minute for Paul to answer back. "Ha, I'm not hating sweetie pie. I do get some thanks. I mean how can somebody not resist this."

"Easy there's nothing to look at."

"You know you want me, Soph. Stop denying it and let's get it done and over with."

Jacob growled. I could sense he didn't like the thought of, Sophia and Paul together. Everyone was dead silent now waiting for, Sophia to comment.

"Ha. I'd rather throw up. You know what I'd rather be with, Jacob. At least I know if I did he wouldn't disappoint me."

I almost spit my orange juice out then. Jared tapped me on the back. I just looked at him and gave weary smile. I looked at, Jacob then. He was smiling and blushing. Aw. Wait had, Sophia admitted to liking him. Paul looked dumb stricken. And then he smiled. Great. I knew that smile. Whatever he was going to say was going to make, Sophia pounce most likely.

"Oh, Sophia what happened to not liking, Jacob that way."

"I never said that," Sophia answered quickly. "I said I didn't like you. Gosh. And I thought you all had some good hearing. Maybe it's just you. You should get that checked out, because I remember you asking if I liked, Jake and I said 'I don't like you.'"

"Come on, Soph. You know you want me."

"In your dreams."

"Their too."

Jake growled again. Sophia held his arm and he called down at once.

"Ha well we should change that. I can help where's the bat?"

I talked this time, "No. No. No. No one give her a bat. Sophia, do you not remember what happened the last time."

"It wasn't the bad," Sophia answered.

"He needed stitches!"

"What happened," asked, Sam who had been quite this whole time.

"Who," asked Jake.

"Why shouldn't we give her a bat," asked Seth.

"You want to tell it or should I," I asked Sophia.

"You tell the story, Kim. But make it good and when I have to defend myself I will interject," said Sophia with a smile.

"Defend. I get it was wrong but you didn't have to take it that far."

"Your one to talk remember, Andy."

I literally growled, "Shut up, Sophia!"

"Cat fight," Embry said.

"Whatever. Can someone please just tell why, Sophia shouldn't have a baseball bat."

"Oh yeah, my bad."

"Anyway it was a little bit after, Sophia turned fourteen. She was at her softball game and this boy, Austin was annoying her," I started when, Sophia had to interrupt. "He was pissing me off, Kim. It's not my fault!"

I started speaking again. "Anyway, he started plunking her hair and stuff, I think he was drunk or whatever of had a hangover. So, Sophia and him started arguing. I didn't pay attention until, Sophia decided to take a metal baseball bat and fling it at his head."

Everyone looked at, Sophia. She shrugged and spoke. "I told him don't touch me and he slapped my butt. He got what he deserved."

"Whatever," I interjected. "But she ended up missing and he grabbed one of the bags with all the softball's, mitts and stuff and flung it at her. Ah, it her in the back. So of course, Sophia being herself had to go after him, with the bat. She swung it at him again and hit him in the back."

"You know, Kim if you thought so highly of it you should've came and stopped me."

I rolled my eyes, "Really? I would rather you swing at him then me. Oh wait you did for a third time but with your fist instead and knocked out of of his teeth. He needed twenty stitches for his back and had to get his teeth glued back in!"

"Yeah, but he didn't mess with me again so it was kind of worth it."

"Was it worth getting kicked off the softball team," I wondered aloud.

Sophia glared and then spoke again, "Don't even you know I was going to quite anyway. Then again their was nothing to get kicked off from because they lost the next game not to mention the last game anyways. Ha. If anything I was their best player."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing knowing she was telling the truth. Weather I had wanted to admit it or not.

Paul broke the silence, "Well I guarantee you that if you swing a baseball bat at me or your fist your going to get hurt again. Remember what happened the first time." I laughed when he gestured to her hand. Everyone else laughed but, Jacob who growled.

Note to self: Why the hell does, Jacob growl so much. Ask him.

"Are you threatening me!" Of course that was, Sophia.

"Stating the obvious sweetheart."

"Let's see obvious. It's obvious that I don't like you."

"Oh come on, Soph. We all know you like me. Who can resist then."

"Anyone with a brain!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask where you born with one?"

"Yes. You see I have the right mind to like, Jacob better then you."

"Prove it."

"Fine I will."

My mouth went wide open to what happened next. Sophia was kissing, Jacob. And he was kissing her back. Paul looked taken back. Jacob looked happy. And, Sophia well she looked satisfied. Wow. Today was really going to be a long day, I thought as, Sophia hurried upstairs.

"I'll go check on her," Jacob said.

"I'm sure that's what you'll be doing. I hope you two have a good morning," I stated.

Everyone laughed. Jacob smiled. But before he left he said something that made me almost jump him, "Yeah, Kim. We all know you and Jared enjoyed yourself this morning. Why shouldn't the rest of us have fun."

My eyes bulged and face flushed. Great. Today was going to be a long, long day. Defiantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I still couldn't believe the events that occurred at breakfast. I didn't think anyone else could either. Once Paul finished eating he left. Jared and I went back to my room and made out again it was so fun. But then it was ruined. From outside I could've sworn I heard a howl.

"I have to go Kim. Stay in the house until one of us comes back and gives an okay it's safe," Jared said kissing my forehead and then leaving.

Why wouldn't it be safe to leave the house. I wasn't sure. I sat their for awhile dumbfounded. After awhile I went downstairs to find Claire in the living room playing with a stuffed animal and Sophia watching her with a grin on her face.

"Sophia, what was up with you and Jake?" I asked setting Claire on my lap.

"What's sup with you and Jared?" Sophia asked.

"You first."

"I don't know okay. I like him. I mean he's only sixteen and I'm fourteen so it's not that big of a deal. And Paul was really getting to me so I just went in and kissed him but it felt so good, anyway what's sup with you and Jared?"

"Same as you and Jake I guess. I really like him and all and then we kissed this morning and it just you know, felt so right.

"I get what you're saying. I feel like they're hiding something from us though. I'm kind of glad none of them are here so we can actually talk without them hearing."

I nodded. That was true. I already knew Leah couldn't here us. "What's Leah doing?"

"Making dinner. Supposedly the boys won't be back for awhile and when they get back it's going to be late."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Four in the afternoon."

"It cant be!"

"Time fly's. Let me guess you and Jared had a full on tongue war while up their."

"Maybe, what about you and Jake. Get further than that?"

"No, just making out. Anyway. I'm only fourteen."

"I know. But when you do please use protection," I looked her dead in the eye.

"Considering the roles we play in life I should be telling you that," she got up and entered the kitchen. I followed with Claire on my hip.

When I entered there were huge bowls all around filled. Sophia started mixing something that looked like mash potatoes and I set Claire in her high Chair, "Need some help Leah?"

"Sure what do you girls want for dessert?"

"What do we have?" Asked Sophia.

"With the boys appetites I'll be surprised if I don't have every type of desert."

"Cupcakes," I said with a smile. I had found a pack in the pantry, or shall I say packs.

"Sure. I have the materials down there," she pointed to a cabinet where I pulled out the cupcake pans.

I started working on them, their were all different types. I made Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry. Leah, Sophia and I chatted over the time. Leah asked how we were holding up and honestly we told her we were fine. I was glad to be here.

"Do you think this is enough food," Leah asked. I looked around. There were bowls of food on the table filled to the top and everything.

"Enough, this is more than enough," I breathed. She laughed and I smiled taking my cupcakes out of the over. There were already around fifteen batches on the counter. These were the last ones so now sixteen. Each batch had around twenty cupcakes on them.

"Alright girls I'm going to shower really quick. Don't leave the house," Leah said. Sophia and I nodded and then she turned to leave.

"Sophia help me with the icing." I said grabbing some cartons of different icing from the cabinets.

"Why shouldn't we leave," Sophia asked smearing Vanilla icing on a cupcake.

"I don't know. Jared said to wait till one of the boys tells it's okay for us to go out," I said.

"Well since it's just us right now and Claire," she gestured to the baby in the high chair who was playing with her stuffed animal. "Do you think we should leave?"

"I like it here," I spoke. "But it's not about me. What do you think?"

"I don't want to leave. But then I think about, Craig. I'm sure one of the boys alone could scare him off don't you think."

"I think we should stay and let it play out," I answered honestly.

"I agree," Sophia said.

It was a comfortable silence after that. We just put icing on the rest of the cupcakes. About ten minutes after we finished Leah came down. She was so gorgeous.

"Well the boys should be back in a couple of minutes," Leah started but then the back door opened and Seth came in. He gave Leah a nod and then sat down.

Quil came in after and picked up Claire. He sat down with her on his lap, I smiled at him. Next were Brady and Collin. Then Embry followed by Paul then Jake, Sam and Jared.

"Okay, Sophia and Kim get your plates first. Then the boys. I would hurry if I were you," Leah said with a smile.

Sam walked over and kissed her which she returned. Sophia and I got plates and then the boys rushed over after we sat down. I still couldn't believe how much they ate. It was insane. But ca-hoots to them.

"Hey," Jared said sitting next to me.

I smiled at him and he kissed me. I kissed him back and then realized everyone was watching. I was trying so hard not to blush right now. Damn. Why me?

"See," Sophia said sitting on my other side. "I told you earlier." I smiled knowing she was talking about the whole condoms thing. Gosh.

I rolled my eyes and she smiled wider. Everyone dug in. I realized that Sophia and Jake were throwing glaces and smiles. I think everyone did but the only one who acknowledged it was of course, Paul.

"Would you to just kiss already, I'm trying to eat."

"If you don't like it then don't watch Paul. It's simple." Sophia spat glaring at him.

He laughed. Great. They were about to start arguing but I didn't really want to hear it so I nudged Sophia but before I did a piece of chicken came in counter with her face.

I tried so hard not to laugh. I knew my face was probably turning red. I looked at the boys who were all either trying not to laugh, which was basically everyone but Jacob.

He was glaring at Paul. Sophia looked ready to jump him. "Paul do you really want to Sophia to kill you that bad," I asked him.

He laughed even harder before answering, "Please I'm not scared of her. She's hiding her attraction for me."

"She's not hiding it Paul, it's just not their."

I couldn't believe I said that. Usually Sophia was the sarcastic one or the one to give comments like that. Whatever. I could see Sophia was still angry but calmed down a little and then laughed.

All the other boys were laughing while Paul just glared and I shrugged before saying, "What it's true. I'm her sister I should know."

"So does Soph like Jake," Embry asked.

"Were you not here this morning?" I asked. I knew it was okay to answer cause Sophia nodded. It was one of those okay nods which in this cause meant 'It's okay to say'.

She probably wanted to piss of Paul. "So yes," Embry said.

"No shit."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Kimberly language. Weren't you scolding me earlier."

"Shush."

"Hey, Quil can I have Claire?"

Quil nodded and gave Claire to Sophia. "What's wrong Claire?" Sophia asked.

Of course this got everyone's attention. Claire looked slightly pale in a way. "Try tapping her back."

Sophia did and Claire burped. I felt better but then Claire threw up right in Sophia's face. I had to turn away and berry my head in Jared's neck from laughing so hard.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY," Sophia fumed. Probably talking to me but it was really funny.

"Yes...it...was," Paul spoke from laughter.

I realized everyone was laughing. "Well Claire looks better," I noted.

Quil was even laughing.

"Sophia, there is some in your hair," Embry said still laughing.

"Not to mention all over her face," Paul spoke.

Jacob growled at him but couldn't help but laugh.

Well that way a fun dinner I guess. When it was over Quil rocked Claire to bed while the others left expect Jake who was in Sophia's room and then their was, Jared who was in my room.

We were lying down talking and occasionally kissing. "Kim I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Go on a date with me?"

I was taken back, "You don't have to Kim..it's okay." I didn't want him to think I didn't want to so I kissed him long and hard. "Jared I would love to go on a date with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry haven't updated in awhile. Lol. Anyway thank you for all the reviews (: I really appreciate it. **

Chapter 11

Three weeks went by after that day. I was so exited to be able to have my date with Jared soon. We had talked about it a little but not a whole lot about it. He told me it would be happening at soon but a problem kept coming up at work. I wasn't sure what the problem was but I really wanted to know.

I mean it was just weird how whenever the 'situation, problem' came about he was always out the door less than a minute later. That's what had just happened a couple of hours ago. Three I think. We were in my room and then bam, he had to go.

From the look on Sophia's face I knew it was bothering her to. Something just wasn't right. Whatever was going on had all the guys distracted. It was so obvious. Sophia and I decided not to show we could tell. We acted oblivious and didn't ask questions. It was better that way, wasn't it?

I was sitting in my room now. Looking up at the ceiling. Leah, Sophia and I had just eaten lunch while Claire was in my bed taking a nap. She looked so cute.

That made me think about a week ago at lunch. The guys were all at the house well expect for Seth, Collin and Brady. They were out running errands or something.

Claire was on Quil's lap looking as cute as ever there. He was starring at her like nothing in the world mattered. It was kind of gross a little but still cute and then she picked up his hand and clapped them to hers.

Sophia then entered my room with a horrified face. I wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong, Sophia?"

"We have to go get as far away from here as possible. Pack light. We need to leave like now!"

"What happened?"

"Don't get to close," she said pointing to the window.

I stood my back to the wall and glanced out the window.

I had the room that faced the back of the house. You could see somewhat parts of the woods, where it started. The trees covered the rest.

I saw figures then. Wolves. What the hell? There were two. A black one and a reddish brownish one. I looked at Sophia. She was packing one of my bags. Was she scared of the wolves? I thought she loved wolves.

I went back to looking and saw, Jared. He had no shirt on. Damn. Sexy. Then I don't know where but Paul came out and they stood by the wolves. I moved over away from the window so they couldn't see me. And then I saw it.

Paul started shaking and then so did Jared. Next thing I knew they were, were, were WOLVES. I had enough then. All four wolves ran back to the Forrest. Sophia was starring at me.

She had a tear in her eyes. Things fit together now. That's why they could hear us. "Claire." I said looking at her still sleeping figure on my bed.

She nodded. "I will explain later. Leah's sleeping. I think we can get out of here. I packed a bag already. It's in the car. They didn't see me. Let's go!"

I nodded and then took Claire. We slowly went down the stairs. Then left the house. Sophia sat in the back with Claire. "Go I got her."

I stepped on the wheel then. Not before seeing something come out of the tree's. It almost looked like Seth but I wasn't sure.

"Sophia I think Seth saw us."

"Just get us the fuck out of this place. I don't know what the hell we got into but it's obviously not good. They turn into firkin WOLVES!"

"Shh. He might still be able to hear. Let's just see how far we can get," I looked and was grateful my car was full of gas.

We started driving. We passed a couple of signs. Sophia was now in the front with Claire still sleeping. "What happened Sophia?"

"I don't know. I was just in my room and thought I heard something from the back, a howl. Then I saw the boys coming out of the Forest. They all stood but didn't see me. I had a off feeling so I had my back to the wall like you did so I couldn't be seen. Then I saw it. Some of the others ran back in the Forest. And then Quil and Embry they turned."

I looked at her for a minute. "I know and then so did Jacob."

"Do you think Leah knew?"

I nodded. Not wanting to be rude but honestly I knew in a way that she knew the truth. That's why she was so hesitant at times. That's why I never bothered asking her questions after awhile. Just acted oblivious but I wasn't.

"What do you think they wanted with us," Sophia asked.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know either. I don't think we can get to far though in all honesty. Should we stay at a hotel?"

I mean driving out in the open Craig might find us or something. I don't want to take that chance.

"What about the guys finding us?"

"That's a possibility to. But you and I have to agree on something. We can't stay to close but being so far I don't know Sophia. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For not being a good sister. Instead of being in puppy love with Jared I should've been paying attention to what was right in front of my face!"

I was passing by forks by now. We had been driving for fifteen to thirty minutes.

Sophia smiled a little. "At least you admit you love him. I mean I can't deny I fell head over heals for Jacob. And I'm fourteen but he is sixteen and amazing looking. Still I wish that I wasn't so blind to what's right in my face."

"Sophia come on. You couldn't have know," I tried to reason but knowing how stubborn she was there wasn't really a point.

"Neither could you. If anything Claire matters most out of the three of us. We're her older sister and we're going to keep her safe!"

"I know. I just get worried. They probably have smell and shit. Besides, what about the car. We've been there a long time."

"True. Once we find a hotel we can look. I look for the closest one to town. It looks like it's going to start pouring soon. And it's five."

I looked at the clock. It was five. Wow. So much had happened. Then again so much in my life alone had happened in a short amount of time. Why me? Why did this have to be my life, not just me but anyone?

No one should have to deal with this. This was insane!

"Port Angeles," Sophia spoke. "That's where the closest hotel is. It's around a hour or two away from here I believe."

"Alright. Do you think that they're tailing us?"

She turned and looked out of the back of the car. You could see the cars plainly easy behind us.

"No. I don't think so. But we need to keep an eye out."

"Yeah. I feel so stupid. I don't like being in this town anymore anywhere around here. I only want to be here for at least a week more, not even that but then I want to leave."

"Get one of those room service hotels then. We won't have to really leave until we have everything together. You have your laptop and I have mine so we can look."

I nodded. It was quite after that. I came up to a fancy hotel and Sophia went in to check it out. I didn't want her in there by herself but I didn't think she would give me a choice.

Sophia got back in the car five minutes later. "It's good. Room service and everything. Plus were inside so we don't have to walk outside once we leave the room. And Internet Service."

I nodded and got a parking spot. We walked in with a now waking up Claire in my hands. The guy at the desk didn't really look up at me at all. I paid in cash thank god it was excepted. We had reserved our room for four days. If we wanted longer we would just have to in form them.

Once everything was settled in the rooms. I looked around. Sophia was giving Claire a bath and then was going to change her and everything. I plopped down on a bed and felt something hit my back.

I pulled it out from under me. It was a menu with food. This must be at least five star or trying to get there. It was like a restaurant menu on here.

"Hey Sophia what do you want to eat?" I called.

"I don't know. I'll look when I'm done with Claire." She called back. I could hear laughing and splashing then. I smiled.

It was at least eight now and I hadn't checked my phone since early this morning. I pulled it out of my pocket to see over 100 missed calls and over 60 text messages.

They were all from the guys. Mostly asking where we were and too answer soon. Nothing about being Wolves. Maybe Seth didn't see me after all. I hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. When I learn how to use Fan Fiction a bit better since I'm still new at this more to come. I already have great new idea's for story's! **

**Just to let you know this chapter is going to be short sorry. And because of school new chapters might come slower, over weekends and break I'll try faster.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short I'm working on 13 and then my other story 'It Was Worth The Wait'. **

**Enjoy and thank you (:**

Chapter 12

Sophia came out of the bathroom a little while later with a smiling Claire who was now in a light pink outfit. She handed her to me and I handed Sophia the menu while Claire plaid with my fingers.

"Um, I don't know. They must really be making there money with menu's like this."

I smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. They have to be five star or trying to get there."

"I'll call them. I'll take the chicken, shrimp and mash potatoes. Oh you can get a side with that, wow."

I laughed. "I'll take the same thing. Sound yummy."

"Two side of waffle fry's?"

"Yes," I laughed. I loved waffle fry's so did Sophia. She spoke again. "Alright. Coke to drink?"

I nodded and listened as she called ordering everything. The money would be placed on our check which would be paid when we left or while we were here. When we left was just fine for me though.

"Crap. Have the boys been texting you too?" Sophia asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Over 100 calls and 60 text messages. I'm kind of worried that they'll search for us."

"Well it's late and in the morning we can look for places over breakfast."

We agreed and watched TV. A Harry Potter Marathon was on ABC Family. We watched and laughed. We both loved Harry Potter. The third was one was on when I heard the door. Must be the food finally.

It was. I smiled and thanked the employ then gave him a ten dollar tip. He smiled gratefully and then walked off. I rolled in the car with the food. There was sign saying to leave outside door when finished.

"It smells so good. Oh my god I can't wait to taste it," Sophia exclaimed.

She was right it did smell good. I could hear my phone going off, again. "Answer but put it on mute," Sophia spoke. I nodded. That was a good idea.

Once it was answered, on mute so they couldn't hear us and on speaker phone. "Dammit Sam I could've sworn she answered," that was Jared's voice.

There was a chorus of 'Yeah's'.

"I don't know Jared," this was Sam's voice.

"Maybe she did answer and has it on mute," crap. That was Quil. Why of all days today does he choose to be smart. Maybe he wanted to find Claire? Hell no. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Kim you need to come back, NOW," Jacob yelled. I back away from the phone and looked at Sophia. She had tears in her eyes. I kissed them away when they fell from here eyes. She gave a smile and went back to listening.

"It's not safe," Jared spoke.

Sophia grabbed the phone from me and took it off mute. What the hell was she doing. "KIM WE SHOULD GO TO COLORADO." She screamed away from the phone.

I knew what she was doing a diversion. Claire started talking in her baby language then and I heard Quil faint out a, "Claire."

What the hell was wrong with him. "We have to catch them," I wasn't sure who said it but Sophia hung up then.

"Think they bought it," I asked sitting back down and having some waffle fry's.

"Sound like it. All we can do is hope."

"I miss them Sophia." I told honestly. I mentally cursed myself for saying though. Why couldn't I keep my thoughts to myself. Besides I didn't want to her Sophia.

"I do to Kimmy. But there animals. It all makes sense now. That's why they hang out together. There a pack. You know, pack of wolves. I think that's why when Paul said to me once there not a 'gang' there a 'pack' Embry slapped him on the head." She quoted the words, gang and pack. I understood what she meant.

"Your right it is all coming together. Slowly but it's coming. We don't know there motive though so we need to stay away," I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to miss Jacob most. And I know that your going to miss Jared. No point in denying it."

I looked at her and she met my gaze before turning away. She was right of course. I would miss Jared but I had to do what was best. For Sophia and for Claire. They came first. I would make sure we were away from the pack if it was the last thing I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When sleep finally came to me it was around midnight. I wasn't really even tired but forced myself to sleep seeing that Sophia and Claire had dozed off a long time ago.

I had a dream that night. Not a nightmare but a good dream. It was with Jared of course who else. Just flashes of his face, his perfect face. Then there was his smile. Wonderful smile.

I mean who could resist his face? If you could I didn't understand. He was perfect. Then his wold came into my mind and surprisingly it didn't bother me, not one bit. Even though I was terrified from yesterday. Or was that a act?

Now I wasn't sure how I felt. I needed to keep it to myself. Sophia and Claire were my main concern. I kept dreaming of Jared and Jared Wolf. I felt...love? No. It couldn't be. I hadn't even known his a full year but I felt it.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Nothing, your in love Kimmy. That was what my heart said. My mind otherwise was taking over and told my hear to shut up. When this happened Jared and Jared Wolf went away. Then appeared none other than, Craig.

Not only Craig but dad and Julie. The three people that I was literally on the run from well mostly dad. But then there was Craig with the gun. Was I remembering? I think.

I thought about remembering and thought of my dead mother. I felt tears. I opened my eyes wide then. Sophia was turned over but she was making noises that indicated the was going to be awake soon. She was holding Claire who was sleeping still.

I felt something on my face and wiped the tears away. Great. I made sure they were all gone and in the brink of time because Sophia awoke then. She stretched and cradled Claire in her arm. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey," I replied looking at the ceiling.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I be strong for once. I mean I shouldn't be here moping over someone who is a wolf and not to mention isn't even my boyfriend.

"Hungry?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Let's look at what they have." She answered blankly.

We ordered breakfast. Just french toast, bacon and eggs. After that we just watched the Harry Potter Marathon that came back off. It was a comfortable silence after that.

When breakfast arrived we looked and it was mouthwatering. Oh yeah, they had to be at least a five star hotel. I mean this was amazing. Not to mention there rooms were amazing.

I looked around and realized how much I loved it here already. "Hey, Sophia maybe we should go to Pennsylvania."

"Yeah. They do have Hersey Park there to. That would be fun. Pennsylvania sounds like a adventure."

I nodded and she smiled. "I think we should start looking now," she got up and got the computers. I laid Claire gently back down on the bed and we sat at the round table.

There were two chairs. We took out are computers and when the screen came up I wanted to do absolutely nothing at all but cry. It was a picture of me and Jared outside the house. He was kissing my cheek and I was smiling as Sophia took the picture.

I looked to see Sophia had the same expression. I knew she had screen saver as a picture of Jacob. I remember taking it. They were sitting on the floor in the living room cuddling and I thought it would be amazing.

Just holding each other and starring like nothing else, nobody else in the world mattered. It was beautiful.

Sophia met me gaze a little while later. Took in a breath and gave a week smile.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was surprised by how smoothly it came out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean Jake and I were just friends. I'm going to go take a look from the boucany to see the view. I was on the panflet. Hold Claire," she handed Claire to me and walked out the double doors that led to the boucany.

It was awhile before she came in and locked the doors.

"They're here. All of them. They're all here!"

I jumped up and stood. "Who? All of them who?"

"Dad and Julie. I don't I saw them pull up and then Craig. And then from out of nowhere came the pack. Like what the hell!"

"Shh," I pointed to my ear. She smiled weakly pulled out her phone and sent a text.

What the hell are we going to do? It's even more dangerous now then before- Sophia.

I know, I know. Did they see you- Kim.

No, but it was weird. I was just looking then a car pulled up. Out came Craig then another not even a minute later and out came dad and Julie. Then the boys pulled up. Like they planned this. I rushed in the room- Sophia.

That's weird. We should probably pack and drive- Kim.

Risky. I don't know. Maybe we should stay and wait till things die down. We'll be careful. Find a place pack and get the hell out of here- Sophia.

What happens if they find us. Any of them. Count the whole pack including Leah. Then there's dad, Julie and Craig. That's thirteen of them on our asses- Kim.

Do you have a plan- Sophia.

No, not yet. But what happens if one of them see us, we're screwed- Kim.

Disguises?- Sophia.

And what are we going to do, die our hair were glasses or something- Kim.

Worth a shot- Sophia.

How are we going to get it- Kim.

I don't know but we will find a way. You know we always do (:- Sophia.

I couldn't help but smile and shrug at her. I text her back after the gesture though.

Let's keep looking online- Kim.

Okay- Sophia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. I wanted to do something different from what I've read well a little different at least and have Kim leave. But don't worry Jared and Kim will be together again by chapter 16. (: Thanks for the Reviews. **

Chapter 14

We found around six places that would suit us that night. We decided in case of events changing that we would wait to meet someone to talk about the housing until we got there. You never knew what could happen.

We hadn't seen anyone for the rest of the time. We stayed in our room. Claire was now watching Barney on TV laughing alone. I smiled at her.

"Sophia, do you know that it's three in the afternoon?"

She looked at me shocked. "Can't be. We haven't even been looking that long."

I smiled. "I know right. I'm astonished. Are you hungry for lunch? Or do you still want to look? I like the six I picked out."

"Yeah I like them too. And I'm hungry. Let's order something. Hold on, what's that."

I looked at her questions in her eyes and then I heard it. Sounded like Embry. "Dammit Sam I can't believe you beat me at poker."

There was a chuckle. "You should learn how to gamble Embry. You suck at it."

"We need to find them," Jarred's voice. "I mean dammit why would they leave?"

I got up and looked out of the small hole. Sure enough there were the boys perfect. Out of no where Claire started giggling. "Claire," Quil all but whispered.

Sophia was right by me her ear to the door but ran to Claire and put a binki or whatever it was in her mouth. She tried to talk her baby language but it wouldn't work.

"We'll check tonight," Sam was determined.

They nodded and then got into the elevator. For a faint second it looked like Jared's eyes matched mine. I didn't blink though. They kept going thankfully and didn't return.

"We need to get out of here, Sophia. They said tonight they were checking," I told her. They had at least been gone for ten minutes now.

She nodded and started packing. "Let's just pay tonight and everything. And then we can leave."

"No, I'll go down to pay and you stay with Claire."

I gave Sophia a smile, to assure that I would be fine and then left the room with the room key in my pack poker and cell phone in front. My hair was in a messy bun so when I entered I took it out and ran a hand through my hair. Some of the tension that was going through my mind when I went when that happened. I kept running my hand back and forth in my knotted hair.

When I elevator stopped I looked to see the seventh floor. A elderly women got out and I smiled at her as she passed. I clicked first floor and when I did a door opened. I looked up to see Craig and dad walking out of room Shit. They looked at me and came running but the elevator shut right when the were about to reach me.

I pulled my phone out quick to text Sophia to make sure we had our stuff packed.

Shit Sophia, on the seventh floor Craig and dad are there. It stopped and they saw me, I'm so sorry- Kim.

I was on the fifth floor now. From the sixth floor a man had got in and I paid him no mind because he didn't look anything like who Sophia, Claire and I were running from.

Okay, okay he still doesn't know were on floor thirteen so that's good. All our stuff is packed. All we have to do is get out of here- Sophia.

Should I take the elevator or stairs- Kim.

The man got out and smiled at me before departing which I returned. He looked about fifty years old but looks could be dicieving. I mean look at Jared.

I looked up to see Jared, Jacob and Paul I looked down and glanced to see them starring. Crap. I met Jared's eyes. And I fell in love. Stop it Kim. I hit 1 over and over again.

"Kim stop," Jared said.

"Well at least we know she's here," Paul spoke.

The door was shutting and they were almost there. I pushed my finger into the button 1 and the doors shut going to 1 at once. I should've done that earlier.

When I got to the desk no one was there thankfully. I paid the clerk for the food we have ordered and he smiled at me. My phone was buzzing off the chain.

"Sophia," I said into the phone.

"I'm taking the stairs I have Claire with me. Might as well hand in the room key, shit."

"What happened?" I asked frankly.

"I dropped something. Meet me on the fourth floor stairwell."

I hung up and hurried to the door labeled stairs. Since there weren't much staff I went through without being seen but I saw Embry before the door went completely shut.

I ran like the wind well at least I tried to. I met Sophia on the fourth floor and she looked grateful. I was glad we left one bag in the car. We hurried down the stairs only to met on the second floor with Sam, Paul and Seth. I turned around to see Jared, Jacob and Quil behind us. Great.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked her voice indicated rudeness but the hint of trying to ease the mood. I pressed my back to the wall and avoided anyone's eyes.

"Why did you run?" Sam asked. You could tell he had complete authority over these boys. I could hear it, was he there Alpha? Probably.

We looked at Seth and then the ground. "What did you do Seth?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, did I do something?"

"No," Sophia answered. "We thought you would have saw us when we left."

"I did," Seth said. "Well the back of your car."

"Why didn't you say anything Seth?" Jacob asked growling.

"I tried. And you all told me, Shut Up Seth!" Seth defended.

"You could've screamed."

"I tried that to and no one listened."

They didn't speak after that, "Why did you leave?" Embry asked calmly.

Everyone paid attention. "Because you turn into giant wolves, dammit!" Sophia said.

They looked at us shocked. "How," before Paul could finish I spoke, "We saw you transform, phase whatever you want to call it."

"I'm sorry," Jared said.

I nodded but didn't look at him or anything. I could see Sophia was avoiding Jake. She should talk to him, wait he's a wolf, so he care's about her, SHUT UP. I hate when my thoughts do that to me.

"We should talk about this somewhere else," Paul said. Wow, Paul trying to be the voice of reason. There's something you don't see everyday.

"I agree," Sam said nodding.

"We won't tell your secret, we just want to get the hell out of here," Sophia spoke.

"No," Jacob said standing in front of Sophia. I glanced down to the ground and then when I bring my head up I saw Quil looking at Claire. What the hell was his deal?

"You don't tell me what to do?" Sophia said.

"Not here, Sophia. Not on a stairwell where anyone can come from should we have this argument," I told her.

She looked at me with raged eyes and was going to speak again but I beat her to it, "We shouldn't stay either. We need to leave, like now."

"Especially before he get's here," Sophia said looking at me. She must've remembered the boys were here and mentally cursed herself. I heard her mutter 'crap'.

"Who is he?" Paul asked.

"None of your damn concern Paul. Now move we need to go," Sophia said getting in his face.

Claire reached for me then and I took her willingly. I could see the hurt in Quil's eyes like he wanted to hold her or something. Was he insane? Must be if he thinks he is ever going to hold Claire again.

"We need to go, and we don't want to force you but if we have to we will," Paul erged.

"Not on stairwell," I tired to interject there argument. I wasn't surprised when that didn't work.

"Fine then let's go to the house. Leah's in the car waiting and so are Brady and Collin. Well actually they went, um out for a bit. Embry or Seth go check on them." Sam spoke his Alpha ability High and Clear.

Seth smiled probably happy to get away from this mess and within a flash he was gone. I had to blink twice to make sure that happened.

"Okay girls," Sam turned to us now. "We don't want to take you forcefully but if we have to we will."

Sophia looked at me and I could see she was going to snap. Before I could stop her she lunged at Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I couldn't believe what just happened. I mean wow. Sophia was truly insane. Before she could break something Paul caught her. I was grateful for Paul catching her in a way we didn't need her to break something else.

"Okay we are going to have to take them forcefully. Let's go," Paul started.

"Sophia," I looked at her.

"Fine, but we are driving in our own car we will follow you," she spoke.

I nodded. "I'll ride with you," Jared, Jacob and Quil said at the same time. They all started growling, what were they growling about, getting a spot in my car?

I looked at Sophia. She must've been thinking the same thing because when out eyes met we both knew that look. These boys were so weird.

"Before a fight breaks out I have plenty of seats in my car. What do you think we're going to run the other way?" I asked.

I had thought about doing it really but knew that some how they would catch me. "Yes," Embry answered laughing

"Leah's already gone so let's go Sam," Embry spoke.

"Why did she leave," he was alarmed. It was cute. They made a amazing pair.

"Oh well Seth passed her leaving and she said if you all didn't hurry up soon she was leaving to get a head start looking. You were all focused in here so I thought someone should pay attention to what's going on out there," Embry said.

"Thanks Embry."

Sam and Embry went into the woods once we left the hotel. Sophia put Claire into her car seat and sat down next to her. Jared said in the passenger seat while Quil was on the other side. Jacob and Paul got behind them.

Once I saw Sophia and Claire buckled in I pulled out but caught a glimpse of Julie walking out of the hotel. She looked awful, no that didn't even describe it. I could even see the gray hairs and there looked like a bruise. If she was smart she would leave dad.

I started to feel bad when I saw the small purple bruise on her bottom chin. But it didn't last long. I simply remembered what she did to Claire and felt no remorse. Sophia must've seen her to from the look she gave me.

I didn't want to give Julie time to see us, who knew what she would do. So I sped down the road. It was simple. Get away from here. I already remembered where Sam and Leah's house was. It had been about five minutes and no one spoke. Not even Claire who was drinking from her bottle.

Paul of course being himself spoke, "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" Sophia asked.

She knew of what, Wolves.

"Us, wolves. Is that why you left?"

"It's not our fault you turn into huge animals," she turned around and faced him now. I rolled my eyes listening but only really paying attention to the road.

"I didn't say it was but I asked if you were afraid," Paul retorted.

"Freaked out. I mean what the hell I see someone transform and what am I supposed to think."

"You saw," Jacob asked.

"Yep. I sure did and then I got Kim and I'm not sure who she saw but she saw somebody and agreed we needed to go. Don't blame Leah. We made sure she wouldn't be able to hear us," Sophia said.

"No one blames her," Quil finally spoke. "Seth is a different story though."

"It's not Seth's fault," I cut in.

"He should've told us Kim."

"For a wolf your a sad excuse of one," Sophia was yelling now. Here we go, again. "Did you not here him on the stairs, he tried and you told him to 'Shut Up' so next time listen to what he has to say."

"Why do you care why we left anyway, do you think we were going to tell someone?" I asked.

Jared looked at me. I could see from the corner of my eye. I avoided his gaze. I was still driving.

"We care about you all. We're like a family. It wasn't complete without you guys," Jared spoke. It sounded like he was speaking from his hear.

"You mean you it didn't feel right you didn't have three girls to feed on," Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"You were planning to, EAT US. That's why you missed us and wanted us to stay well to bad."

Paul started laughing and then so did Quil then Jared and finally Jacob. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean really it did sound ridiculous them eating us. But in wolf form you never know what they'll do.

"We don't eat people, in fact we save people from getting eaten," Paul spoke after his laughter.

"And what are you saving people from?" Sophia shot right back. Damn, this girl was insane but I was proud to say she was my sister.

"Vampires." 

We both laughed. Yeah vampires. From the boys expression they were being serious. What the hell? A part of me wasn't surprised. If you have wolves then I guess vampires were next.

The tension grew. Exspeically when we got back to the house. Everyone was there and explained. I understood then. I was getting it until this one word that started with a I, Q and C came up.

Those three words were, 'Imprinting,' 'Quil,' and 'Claire'. Hell no. That was absolutely disgusting.

"That is not okay. She's not even one years old yet."

"I don't think of her that way, yet." Quil tired to reason. I listened and gestured for him to continue. "I just want to protect her and then as she gets older a brother, best friend whatever she needs. And when she's way older a boyfriend."

I nodded. I guess I understood. That was alright. To be honest I was a bit thrilled with Jared imprinting on me. I really did love him in the short amount of time I got to know him.

"Well I guess that's okay if-," before I could finish I couldn't believe my eyes. I think I was really going to kill Sophia. Before I or anyone could stop her she hit Quil straight in the back with a metal bat.

Where the hell did she even get it from? Everyone looked shocked. Quil looked fine like it hadn't phased him at first then he looked a little weary. I guessed her swings did really hurt werewolves.

"Sophia, what the hell was that?" I screamed.

The only person who hadn't seen it was well actually everyone saw. Leah buried her head in the crook of Sam's neck I think to keep from laughing.

"Did you hear him. She's not even one years old. That's disgusting. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Sophia you missed the part where he doesn't think of her that way," I spoke trying to be the voice of reason you could say.

"What?"

"He doesn't think of Claire that way yet. I mean he will one day but when she's way older. He's her protector now then as times progresses a brother, best friend then one day boyfriend. She does get a choice, as do you and as do I."

"Oh well I'm not apologizing for hitting him."

I looked at her with bulged eyes. Was she insane. She hit him with a metal bat and wasn't going to say 'sorry' at least.

"I mean the way I see I'm protecting my sister and have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

I let it go. At least she had good intentions.

"So what do you think?" Jake asked.

"About what?" I wondered.

"Are you going to stay?"

I looked at Sophia. We understood now. I didn't want to leave. If that's what she wanted I would agree no matter how much it hurt.

Sophia and my eyes locked. All of our emotions showing through our eyes. She didn't want to leave and neither did I. "No, we will stay."

Jared, Jake and Quil relaxed. I smiled at Jared. Everyone seemed to go on and do their own thing. I took Jared's hand and brought him to my room.

We locked eyes and started kissing right away. His lips. I missed his lips. They sought out mine just like his tongue sought mine. I missed him.

"I love you," he said taking a pause.

By now we were laying on my bed him pressed on top of me. I looked deep into his eyes he seemed to mean it.

"I love you to," I said kissing him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated on this story. Thanks for being patient though.**

**Loving all the reviews I must say. I came out with three other story's though, check them out.**

**Jared's Moon, Family Matters and Piper Uley. Thanks, Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

It had been a few month's since everything happened. To be honest in many ways it felt like nothing at all happened, like we had never left or anything. I was thrilled. I mean I was loving my life. I wasn't even really sure why I was scared or had left to begin with.

In such a short amount of times things had turned back to normal. Sophia and I found out why the boys had been out all of the time. Apparently they were hunting these vampires that were on the territory but couldn't find them.

It didn't help that it rained here to much. I mean because of that little pinch along the rode they would loose the scent at times.

That was a real kicker. I was scared for them, all of them. I didn't want them getting hurt or anything.

All in all things were okay, I guess. I mean Claire's birthday was coming up very soon. We were all excited especially Quil. Three more weeks and then it would be here. We were having a party, what else is new. I needed to go into town to get her something.

Jake and Sophia were doing good. Well no, not good great. I mean they were always out and about over Jake's or in Sophia's room. I could tell they both cared deeply for each other, which was good. He was someone that I knew could take care of my sister. Wow. Time was passing by quickly.

From thing had been going on I guessed that Leah was pregnant. I was right. I had asked her about it and she said yes. She was thrilled. She hadn't told Sam or anyone else yet well except for Sophia. She was planning on telling him tonight though since no one would be at the house until later so they had plenty of alone time.

With that I was kind of worried though. I wanted her to have room in her house for the baby and all, I didn't want to intrude. I wasn't going to leave though. I had already learned from that once putting not only my life in danger but Sophia and Claire's.

I thought about that. Jared would probably accompany me or make sure someone was with me. I knew he wouldn't let me get away from him, not again. I was fine with that though. I understood.

Jared and I were on top of the world stronger than ever. Tonight we were going on a date. Jared refused to tell me where though. Ugh. I was so nervous.

Right now he was out on patrol. He was coming to get me a seven, it was five. Wonderful.

I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure what to wear I mean I had so many different suggestions. Because he wouldn't tell me where we were going I wasn't sure which outfit wold work. Sophia knew though and so did Leah.

We were all in my room looking around. Claire was downstairs playing with Jake, Quil was on patrol with Jared and Sam.

I know what some people are thinking you're finally going on a date but this late? Well yeah. I didn't really care though. I was getting my date so I would be a happy camper about it. I laughed at that though.

"Can't you just tell me where he's taking me?" I asked.

They both shook there head no but smiled. Sophia spoke, "I can do something for you though."

"What's that?"

"Help you get read," she looked at my expression and then went on, "Oh come on Kim. Your going to love it, I promise. Now come on get up. Leah already got your stuff ready for you shower. Now go, we'll have your outfit ready by then."

Sophia and Leah both rushed me into the bathroom. I took a quick twenty minute shower, washing my hair in the process. I didn't want to get out but had to. I couldn't keep them waiting.

I dried off and wrapped myself back up in my towel before entering my room again. Sophia had laid out essentials for me, that being a black and purple bra with black panties and deodorant and my favorite lilac perfume.

I changed quickly. "Oh can I curl your hair?" Asked Leah with a smile. I nodded.

"Leah you can do that now, I still have to add finishes to her outfit," Sophia said for my closet.

"Sophia are you going to make me wear a dress?" I asked.

"Yes now stop your complaining. Leah can you do her makeup to?" Sophia asked.

"No problem," Leah said bringing me back to my bathroom.

Leah sat me down and plugged in the curler for my hair. While it got hot she ran into her bathroom and bringing back makeup with her. I smiled.

She applied mascara and eyeliner to my eyes. And then cream color eye shadow. I closed my eyes and kept them closed. I didn't want to see until it was all done. I faintly hear the door of the bathroom open and Sophia spoke, "Good. Her outfit is on her bed for when your done."

"Okay," Leah said.

I felt as something was added to my lips. Lip gloss or lipstick? I think it was lip gloss. I wondered what color. Probably red. I smiled. Leah curled my hair quickly and then told me I could open my eyes.

Who was that girl in the mirror? It wasn't me. No. It was a goddess. "Wow," was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" Leah asked.

My lips were a deep rude like a rose. Beautiful. My hair was curled to my back. Wow. It was amazing.

"No," I said looking at Leah's crushed face. "I love it." Leah smiled then and I couldn't help but smile either.

"Come on, let's go get you dressed."

I nodded and got up from the chair hurrying into my room. On the bed was a beautiful dress laid out. The dress was a Trixxi Bow Strapless Dress. Red. I loved it.

Leah left me to change. I took of my bra so it would be better and changed into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror on one of my dressers. I still didn't recognize myself.

I just starred at myself. I looked around a little while later to see if there were a pair of shoes and there were. Well not shoes, high heels. They were black with a red heel. Wow they were at least five inch.

Which was probably good because Jared was tall so now when I kissed him I didn't have to stand on my tippy toes. I laughed to myself.

There was a light tap on my door, "Come in." I spoke.

Sophia came in with Leah carrying Claire. "Where's Jake?" I wondered.

"He went out somewhere," Sophia said. I knew she was disappointed.

I just nodded. Sophia smiled then and Claire looked up at me giving me a big smile, "HI."

Oh, had I mentioned that Claire had started talking a couple weeks ago, it was weird. I mean she was so young. She would be one soon though, I couldn't wait.

"Hello Claire," I said. I didn't reach for her though. She just smiled wider. It was showing that she had teeth growing. Aw.

"You look amazing," Sophia breathed. She ran her eyes up and down from my face to my shoes a couple of times.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"Jared will be here in five minutes," Leah announced. I could feel myself becoming panicked.

Would he like my dress? Would he think that it's way to much? Oh boy what would he think? Maybe he would like it. Probably. I smiled wide.

"Nervous?" Leah wondered.

I shook my head, "Very. I hope it goes well," I told her.

"It should. He really cares about you. I mean pushing past the imprint and all he really likes you," Leah told me. Sophia nodded her head.

"What aren't you two telling me?" I wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Sophia snapped. "Just have fun tonight."

I laughed, "How does Jake get by with you?" I wondered.

Jake answered then walking into my room and wrapping his arms around Sophia, "Ha. She's not that bad." I laughed and so did Sophia. She turned around and kissed him.

Ugh. Where was Jared? I wanted to kiss him.

There was a knock at the door. I tensed. Oh boy, here we go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just wanted to say how sorry I am about not posting for awhile. I had benchmark's last week and midterms this week and next so trying to go fast. Thanks for the reviews though. (:**

Chapter 17

Jared was here. Oh my god. This was it. I couldn't wait for our date. I mean I was so nervous but still. I couldn't wait to see what he had done. Leah and Sophia knowing and most likely everyone else but me and Claire knew what he was up too.

I walked down the stairs slowly. I knew Leah and Sophia were on the stairwell. Jake was holding Claire.

My breath caught opening the door. There he was. Jared. Looking so handsome. A black suite and everything. Where were we going? I mean this was so unreal.

I smiled, "Hey."

Jared kept scanning me up and down. Oh no he didn't like it. "You look...amazing," Jared finally got out.

I couldn't help but blush, "So do you. Well handsome."

There was laughing from behind me. I knew who it was, Sophia. Oh yeah. I will so be getting her back.

"Should we go?" Jared asked.

I nodded. Jared stepped in and wrapped a arm around me. He looked at Leah and spoke, "I'll have her back for breakfast tomorrow."

I felt myself becoming panicked. Why wouldn't I be coming back tonight? Where were we going? Wow. What the hell is going on.

Leah just nodded, I saw from the corner of my eyes as I turned away but then Jared was pulling me out of the door and into his car. Wow. He buckled my seat belt for me. No, not weird at all.

Jared drove off and it was a comfortable silence that sat between us.

I notice Jared pull up to a small diner in Forks. Before I could even get out of the car Jared was opening my door for me.

"Thanks," I murmured to him, knowing that he could hear me.

Jared smiled and I couldn't help but grin right back. This boy. Aw. He would drive me insane. I love him though. So much.

Once we entered I could easily see why he chose this place. Not to big but not to small. Just right. There were was a straight walk way passage to the back for workers and everything. Tables set around square and circle. Restrooms.

"Hi, just two?" A lady at the front desk wondered.

Jared nodded. She smiled warmly and led us to a area where no one was seated. It was a table. Jared sat across from he.

"Your server will be here soon," the lady said as she walked away leaving us to our menu's.

"I can see you why you like this place," I told Jared with a warm smile.

"Is it alright?" Jared wondered. I knew he was panicked. Wow. Did everything have to be perfect for your imprint?

I nodded, "Better then alright. It's wonderful. I love it."

"Well I'm glad we could finally get to our date. I'm sorry it's taken so long," Jared said. The hurt in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Why? It's partly my fault. I didn't have to go." I told him truthfully.

"I understand why you did. I'm not mad at you Kim. It's just I wish that I could've told you. I was planning to. I guess I waited to long," Jared spoke softly.

I took his hand in mine. "Don't worry about it Jared. We're together now. That's all that matters."

Jared smiled and leaned over the table. He kissed me quickly and then retreated. I missed him already. He was so irresistible.

"Hi, I'm Allison can I get you something to drink to start off?" Our server announced.

"Coke," I told her.

"Make that two," Jared replied.

Allison nodded and walked off. Jared and I continued looking at our menu's. I was glad that so many people weren't here. I mean Jared ate a lot. Who knew what he was going to order.

I decided I would just get shrimp that came with grilled chicken and two sides. Mash potatoes was fine. Not to my surprise but Jared ordered a lot. All I could do was smile at him.

"Sure you can hold all that?" I joked. Even though we hadn't gotten it all back I knew he would be able to.

Jared laughed, "You know Kim your doubt in me hurts," he put his hands to his heart.

"Aw I'm sorry remind me to make it up to you later," I smiled.

"I'll count on that."

We grinned and starred into each others eyes. Fate had brought us together. Damn. I should have left home sooner, my original home. But no. This was now my home. I wouldn't change that for the world.

"Is there something you had to talk to me about?" I wondered thinking of the previous events that had already passed.

Jared looked at me shocked. I could see from his eyes that he was thinking I knew something I shouldn't. But that was the problem. I didn't know anything. And it was truly killing me.

"Well there is, but what do you know?" Jared wondered.

"Nothing. That's it I know nothing. But I do no I'm not going to Sam and Leah's tonight."

Jared nodded. "Nope, your coming to my house."

Joy.

That was how I felt. Joyful. I had never seen Jared's house but I had always wanted to. I mean he was my boyfriend and the love of my life. I should know these things. Right?

"Really? Who else lives there?" I wondered.

"Just me. Sam and Leah live together, Jake lives with his dad Billy, Paul lives like five minutes away from me then there's Embry and Quil who share a house." Jared spoke.

"What about Seth, Brady and Collin?" I wondered.

"Well there underage. Besides Seth lives with his mom, Sue. Brady lives with his parents and Collin lives with his folks."

I nodded and then smiled, "You know technically your all underage if you think about it. Why don't you and Paul just live together?"

"Don't get me wrong Paul is my best bud and stuff but I would rather not live with him. Besides we live next to each other. In the woods I guess you could say. He lives like five minutes away."

"Why are all of your houses in the woods?" I wondered.

"It's easier that way. Being apart from people if you know what I mean. Besides it's not like people don't know where we live. Important people do." Jared spoke.

"Do your parents?" I wondered.

Jared smiled. I could tell his parents made him happy there was something though after. His face fell slightly, "Yeah, they know where I am. Since my father's on the council he knows and stuff. Mom doesn't know but she doesn't ask questions, she doesn't want to push me away."

I just nodded. I liked his mom already. "You should meet my parents," Jared said.

"I would love that," I told him truthfully.

I was jealous though. I mean I wanted Jared to meet my parents. Well other parents. Before they became well my dad became...you know. Abusive. I missed my mom. She would love Jared. I could see it. I knew she wanted me to be happy.

I tried to keep my face composed of the emotions coming over me. Don't cry, I told myself.

"I have the feeling your leaving something out," I told Jared.

"You'll find out more later," Jared told me.

"I hate waiting," I told Jared.

"I know but trust me."

"I do trust you."

"I know."

I could tell Jared wanted to kiss me and I him but Allison came back with our meals, another girl was helping her. Her name tag read, Tiffany.

Jared and I thanked them both and began eating. I watched as Jared devoured his stake and then moved on to his ribs. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

The food was here was amazing. I couldn't help but get dessert. Was surprised me was Jared only ordered one desert, cheesecake while I stuck with a brownie, ice cream, hot fudge and whip cream.

Wow. The food was amazing but the dessert was delicious. I was defiantly coming here again.

"So Kim what are you going to get Claire for her birthday?" Jared asked.

I smiled at him. Wow. I thought that Leah, Sophia and I were the only ones really going on and on about it. Well and Quil of course, I mean Claire was his imprint.

"Yeah. I want to go into town to get her some stuff," I said honestly without thinking.

I saw Jared grip the wheel harder. Great. Me and my big mouth. Did I really have to say that? I could've kept my mouth shut up no of course I had to say something at this moment when everything was going wonderful. I hoped I didn't ruin the moment.

"By yourself? I don't think so," Jared practically spat.

"No. Sophia would come and I know you probably no this because she brought it up with Jake and he told her no. Leah would be with us though," I told him.

He didn't look at complete ease but he looked better than before. "I don't know."

"You and Jake could come to. It's not going to hurt anyone Jared. Just going to get Claire a present and then go."

"Fine. But one of us has to be with you at least, Leah count's with that though," Jared said.

I nodded and smiled. I had the best man on the planet.

Since the window was down I made waves with my hands. I could hear Jared chuckle and mutter something but paid no attention further than that.

I looked out of the window and watched as we passed house by house then we were in the woods. There was a road to the woods. I noticed because we passed Sam and Leah's. I could see lights on but paid no mind.

Jared turned and kept driving. Oh. Maybe he lived in between Sam and Paul. Soon he came to a stop. I smiled. Before I could get out of the door and look at the house Jared had his hands over my eyes.

"Jared," I whined.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I was now out the car thanks to Jared for picking me up out of the car and setting me down on my feet. I nodded. Jared chuckled and then removed his hands.

Gasp. Wow. He had a amazing house. I mean it. The house was a beautiful shade of brown. Two story. I could see from outside. It wasn't to big from the outside but not to small. Just right. Wow. I seemed to be using that expression a lot.

"Wow Jared. Your home is beautiful," I told him.

"Huh, you haven't seen nothing," Jared said taking my hand and we walked up the patio to the front door.

The inside of the home was even better, amazing. A living room, kitchen area with a dinning table, and a bedroom downstairs Jared said was a master.

"What's upstairs?" I wondered.

"Just more bedrooms. Mine's is upstairs," Jared said leading me up the stairs.

"Why do you have a bedroom upstairs?" I wondered.

"I don't need a master. Besides I'm mostly at Sam and Leah's house or on patrol or just around La Push. Most of my free time isn't spent at home," Jared told me shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I told him quietly.

"Why?"

"Am I the reason you don't spend time here? I mean now that you've imprinted on me is that it?"

Jared shook his head meaning no. "Kim," he cupped my face in his cheeks. "You did nothing so don't apologize. I don't spend time here because I'm lonely most of the time. I like having people around. Which brings me to what I need to speak with you about."

"And what would that be?" I wondered.

Jared led me into his room. It was very, Jared.

Jared sat me down on his bed and keeled before me. Was he going to purpose? I mean I'm only seventeen. I'll be eighteen next year, August 22nd.

"Kim, I love you. And that's why I want to ask you something. Will you move in with me?" Jared asked with hope in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aha, no proposing. At least not yet (: Thanks for the reviews though lol. And sorry short chapter, extremely busy these days. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Move in. I was completely in shock. I hadn't been excepting that. Well it was better than marriage. Don't get me wrong some day I would love to marry Jared just, not right now.

I was at lost for words. I smiled wide and Jared gave me my favorite grin. I felt like melting right then and there. "I would love to," I breathed. "But-," Jared cut me off before I could say anymore.

"What's wrong Kim?" Now we were both standing hands entwined.

"Well what about my sisters, I can't just leave them. And I can't ask Leah to take on the burden of taking care of them," I spoke looking down at our feet. I didn't want to see if there was hurt in his eyes.

Jared chuckled slightly. I looked up to see him close to laughing, "What?" I literally whispered.

"Nothing, I just thought that you were upset about something else. That's already been taking care of," spoke Jared.

"What do you mean...taken care of?" I asked. Anxious.

"Don't worry about Kim. Everything is fine with that situation."

"Meaning?" I pushed. I needed to know.

"Leah's going to keep them. I spoke to Sophia about it and she agreed. She wants you to be happy Kim. She knows your happy with me, at least I hope you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm happy with you. How could I not be?"

Jared shrugged, "Sorry it's just if you're not happy with the way things were going and that's why you didn't you know...ugh want to move in with me then I understand and I wouldn't want to push you into some-," I hushed Jared with a kiss then.

He needed to stop talking. I would always be happy with him. I love him. "I love you," I spoke pulling away.

Jared nodded and then kissed me again. When I needed air he just kissed my neck and began to suck lightly. That would leave a mark. Eh, I don't care. I finally pulled away from that and looked Jared dead set in the eyes.

"Of course I will move in with you," Jared grinned as did I.

I still wasn't sure how I felt with Leah having my sister's though. I would have to speak with her. I didn't want to burden her. And besides I was responsible for them and whatever happened to them.

Jared and I snuggled in his bed after awhile. I was perfectly comfortable. In fact it kind of surprised me how comfortable I was right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked.

We were laying in his bed. My head was on Jared's chest with arms wrapped around me. The covers pulled up over the both of us even though we didn't need it.

"How much I love you," I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Jared's tone was serious.

I nodded knowing he was looking down at me. "Where do you see it?"

I was confused. "See what?"

"Us. I mean where do you see us going. I want to be with you forever Kim."

I smiled. "I see myself being with you for all eternity if that's what your asking."

"I feel like your leaving something out." I was.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"My dad's still out there," I frowned. "Jared he's dangerous."

"We can take care of ourselves Kimmy. I mean we're wolves." He murmured kissing the top of my head.

"I know. Still. I can't help get scared and everything. I love you so much. I would die for you." I told him honestly. I was shocked that I said it but I did mean it.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you Kim. And it won't ever come to that, don't you worry." Jared tilted up my chin with one of his index fingers and looked me dead in the eye.

I nodded before leaning up to give him a small peck on the lips. I yawned slight it had been a very long day. For a little while now I had been resiting the urge to go to sleep but I couldn't really fight it anymore.

"Sleep Kim, I'll be here when you wake up."

And I did just that. Within a few minutes I was out. I could hear Jared whisper a faint, "I love you," before he dozed off himself.

**Narration POV:**

Jared and Kim slept peacefully and sound fully forgetting all the dangers of everything. They didn't think of anyone watching them.

Out in the Forrest though, trouble lied ahead only waiting to reveal it's self.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 19

When I woke up in the morning I was greeted with Jared. He was starring at my face. When I met his eyes he smiled and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but laugh. This felt so right. In his arms. Where I belonged.

"Good morning," Jared smiled.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?" Jared wondered.

I smiled. "Amazing. I love it here already. I still have to talk to Leah though."

Jared nodded understanding. I kissed his nose and he chuckled. I couldn't help but join him. Jared's stomach rumbled after awhile. "Someone's hungry," I commented.

"Well then we should eat something," I smiled.

"Yeah. Leah's cooking breakfast."

I nodded getting up, "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Jared was by my side instantly.

Dang. I looked him in the eye, "I have nothing to where."

Jared laughed and walked over to one of his dresser's. He opened a top drawer and pulled out a shirt and then a bottom one and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts. I smiled and took them from him.

I left going into the bathroom and changed quickly. When I got back Jared was just wearing a shirt with no shirt on. Hottie alert.

"You know, you look amazing in my cloths," Jared smiled.

"Aha, thank you." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Jared kissed my forehead and I let him out of my hold. He hurried into the bathroom and I chuckled lightly walking over to the window. I looked outside and past tree's deep in the Forrest and it looked so peaceful. The nature, beauty of life. I left Jared's room going outside to the back yard. As I walked closer and closer into the Forrest I could see it was someone. I wasn't sure who though so I kept going.

Who would be outside right now?

When I was exactly at the person's feet I stood on my tipy toes to get a better look. Once I did I screamed my head off.

The person laying on the ground was beautiful. Copper skin. I could tell she was tall. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. From her eyes I could tell she was scared. Deep blue eyes that had tears and fear in them. And her neck. It was open. Literally. And there was some blood on the ground.

Within seconds Jared was behind me. Holding me, cradling me. I turned around burying my head into his chest. He was making soothing noises to me. I looked up to see the horror on his face as he looked at the dead girl in the Forrest behind his house.

"Oh my god," he breathed.

I nodded. I was so scared. What the hell happened? Well vampire obviously but how? I mean was it before Jared and I had got back and that was why? Was it still here? What was going on?

"Come on Kim, we have to get to Sam." Jared said trying to make me move.

But I couldn't. I was to shocked to do anything.

After awhile of trying to get me to move Jared picked me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and secured my feet around his waist. He held on to my thighs. "Hold on Kim."

Before I could register he was off. I closed my eyes. Why had I gone outside this morning? But that wasn't even the big question. Who was the poor girl? Innocent. No one deserved that.

I could feel the tears coming for the poor girl's family. She was probably no more than sixteen.

I felt so bad.

It was within a matter of seconds before we were at Sam's. We went through the back door. Before I knew it everyone surrounded us asking us what happened. Jared told them and then before anything they all left. They boys that is.

Quil handed off Claire to me before leaving and I gave him my best smile. Jared kissed my cheek and murmurer that he would be back.

"What happened?" Leah asked as we all sat down at her table. I took in a depth breath.

"It was awful. I mean everything it was just terrible. I went outside and just went into the woods and next thing I know there's a body on the ground. Someone's body. It was awful."

"It sounds terrible." Leah soothed before getting up. Probably to make breakfast but she ended up giving me some tea.

"I know. And she only looked about sixteen or something. Maybe Sophia's age. I don't understand it was just awful."

Leah nodded. "I don't understand how the boys didn't catch this though. I mean they work so hard and everything, how could they not?"

"Kim," Sophia said. I looked right into her eyes. "Do you think whatever happened was a accident?"

I shook my head, "No." I breathed.

It defanitly wasn't.

Sophia nodded. "I don't think so either."

I had the feeling she was thinking something. Like she had a idea of who did it. I took in a depth breath. I knew she would tell me later. It didn't help though. I coulnd't get the image of the dead girl out of my brain.

"I learned a lot about Jake last night," Sophia finally said braking the tension. She looked hurt almost. I hoped nothing wrong happened.

"Like?" Leah wondered before I could speak.

"Bella Swan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't really want to make Bella a big deal in this story so to answer a question are they going to blame her for the attack, no. **

**I do plan on wrapping this up very soon though. By May hopefully this will be complete. **

Chapter 20

Leah took in a sharp breath and starred into Sophia's eyes. Who the hell was Bella Swan? I mean what did she have to do with anything.

"Who the hell is that?" I wondered aloud.

"The girl Jacob loves. Well he claims used to love. I can see it now that he loves you Sophia. Wait what did he exactly tell you?" Leah wondered probably to make her self stop talking like she had already said to much.

I was all ears now. Sophia took in a deep breath before she got started. I could tell this was probably going to be a long story, probably.

"Well we were in my room last night snuggling and then Jake took a big breath. I asked him what he was thinking about and he told me his past and his future. I didn't understand so I asked him to further explain and he did."

"He told me all about Bella Swan. The girl he used to be head over heals for. I mean I could tell just by the way he said her name, Bella. Ugh. I tried to hide that I was upset even though I was already pissed off. Anyway he then started telling me about, ugh what's his name. Oh I got it, Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen? Who was that. I felt like I was missing something big.

"Bella's boyfriend. Vampire boyfriend. She chose the vampire over him. And now they're at odds end. He told me he misses her. And he wants me to meet her."

"Do you want to meet her?" Leah asked in all serious ness.

"I don't know. I mean it's obvious Jake misses her, if it make's him happy."

I rolled my eyes. "What about your happiness Soph?"

"I'll manage," she smiled and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Leah spoke then. "Bella changed. I felt bad for her at first. You see Edward left her and she became very depressed. She then well basically used Jake. From what I understand when she would do dangerous things she could see Edward or something. Anyway she convinced Jake to help her build motorcycles."

I glanced at Sophia. It was obvious she already knew this and I was just listening in well being filled in on what was going on.

Leah continued speaking saying, "Well yeah. And then Jake phased. He stayed away from her and was upset when he didn't imprint on her. Then she ended up finding out and saw Paul phase and then he and Jake started fighting about it. After that she was brought here and we met. She was really nice and all I could feel towards her was sympathy, you know?

"After that well sometime after that she went cliff diving, by herself. The current was strong and took her under. Jake rescued her and brought her home. Alice Cullen, Edward's sister was there and I'm not very certain on all the events that took place but I know they left going to Italy. Bella and Jake really haven't been on good terms since then. It doesn't help that Bella's engaged to Edward."

I glanced at Sophia. She was looking annoyed. Probably all this talk about Bella was getting to her.

"Sophia I think you should meet her," I smiled trying to give my best advice. I was glad that we were talking about this. I mean I didn't want to think about that pour girl.

Before we could really continue the boys came storming through the door. That was Sam, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil and Paul.

"What happened?" I wondered on high alert.

"I don't know how I didn't smell it," Jared growled.

I don't think I have ever seen him this angry. I hoped he knew this wasn't his fault. He's not the one who did it.

"Jared calm down," I tried to sooth him.

He looked at me with lust and adoration. Claire was given to Quil already so he hugged me, tightly. I hugged him back not even caring that in some small way this kind of hurt.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I could only nod. "I'm fine. Did you catch anything?"

"No."

"What about the body?" 

"We're going to let the Elders take care of it," Sam spoke. "We stopped by there. They are consulting on what to do?"

"That pour girl," Leah whispered. I glanced to see the tears in her eyes.

Sam was rubbing her back trying to sooth her. She rested her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Who do you think did it?" Wondered Sophia.

"We've been chasing around this Red-Head for awhile," Jake spat.

From the way he said it I felt that he had more information then he was saying that they all knew more and didn't want us to know. But I wanted to know, everything.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

Jake took in a deep breath before looking to Sam. Sam nodded and then Jake spoke. "She's been crossing the line for awhile. You see she wants Bella Swan some tangled love story with Edward killing her mate or whatever so now she want's to kill Bella to get even." I nodded. Now I got it.

It still wasn't right. My thoughts drifted back to that poor girl. "Did the vampire kill the girl I found?" I wondered looking to Jared.

He nodded confirming it. "They shared the same stench."

I just nodded trying to grasp everything. It finally came out. "Is she going to hurt anyone else?"

"We won't let her," Jared spoke softly before kissing my head.

I just nodded. I felt so safe and secure in his arms, I didn't want this to end.

"For now your going to have to stay here. All the imprints will. It is just more safe that way," Sam said seriously. He was all business now.

I could only nod. It wouldn't be better that way probably.

Quil took his chance to speak now. "What do you suggest we do Sam?"

"Speak with the Cullen's. This is there fault when you think about it. They need to control it but there still staying off of our lands."

Everyone eyed Jake then. He gave a very confused look. "What?"

"You'd be the best to talk to them well Bella who could get it to Edward and so on." Embry spoke truthfully.

I glanced to Sophia. She looked uncomfortable. I gave her a sorry look and she shrugged it off like it was nothing but that surely wasn't the case and I knew it.

"Alright. I'll go see Bella right now actually have some things that we need to catch up on," Jake said kissing the top of Sophia's head. "I'll be back later."

He was out the door than before anyone could say anything. Claire started to cry then. I guessed it was her pamper needing to be changed most likely. Sophia looked like she was going to cry but I knew she wouldn't want to do that here in front of everyone, especially with Paul here.

"I'll go change her," Sophia said quickly getting Claire and then retreating upstairs.

I wanted to run after her and tell her everything was going to be okay but I stayed in my place. Everyone looked as if they felt sorry for her, deep down I knew they did. Even Paul. He had a soft spot for Sophia, somewhere in there even though he might never admit that.

"What's wrong with Jake," Embry muttered.

"He's braking her hear," Leah sobbed. Even though this had all just happened I knew she was right.

"Ugh there's seriously something wrong with that boy. Even though Billy might now admit it he knows there's something wrong with him as well," Paul spoke loudly.

"Billy?" I asked in confusing.

"Jake's dad," Jared murmured resting his chin on my head.

I nodded understanding now. I still wondered what was wrong with Jake though. He obviously didn't understand he was doing something wrong, most likely.

If I was going to be honest I'm not exactly sure where his head is at right now. I hope it's not on this Bella girl though. Not completely.

This was going to be interesting.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Eventually Sophia came back down stairs. Claire was attached to her hip. I could see the light tear stains down her face from some of the eyeliner she had on. It wasn't as visible but it was still there. I knew everyone saw but no one commented, thankfully.

We all went into the living room and just sat around watching TV, it was a nice vibe. Sophia sat on the floor by my feet and I played with her hair for a little bit. She looked up at me and smiled. Claire was playing with Quil.

I snuggled my head in the crook of Jared's neck after awhile. It was just in time. Leah and Sam suddenly stood up. I could tell whatever they were going to say was important.

Sam smiled down at Leah before turning his attention to everyone. "We have a important announcement to make."

Sophia smiled up at me giving me a knowing look. She got up from the floor and plopped down on my lap causing me to laugh and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her back and Jared pouted while Sophia stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what's the good news?" Embry piped up from sitting on the floor across from Quil. He didn't look up from the TV screen.

"We're pregnant," Leah grinned.

Everyone burst into cheers immediately. Sophia and I couldn't help but start clapping either. This was so right. Even Claire started clapping.

"Congrats. You deserve it," Jared told them getting up patting Sam on the back before hugging Leah. I smiled when I saw how Leah's hand went right to her stomach.

Before there was much more talk a howl ran through the distance. All the boys jumped up and left. Jared kissed me on the forehead before leaving and Sam kissed Leah on the forehead as well then he was right behind Jared. I could hear more howls and then put my head back looking at the ceiling.

"They will be fine," Leah said picking up Claire from the ground.

"I hope so." Sophia snuggled in.

"We can't just sit here helpless." I told Leah and Sophia. They nodded and I knew they were thinking about something for us to do.

"We can-," before Leah could finish the phone rang. She walked to go get it. "Hello," she answered.

"There not here right now Jake," she spoke after awhile.

Jake was on the phone? I couldn't help wonder if he was with Bella. By the look from Sophia she was obviously wondering the same thing.

She got out of her position and walked to get the phone. I rolled my eyes as she got the phone and pressed play so she would be able to listen to the conversation but she pressed mute after play.

She got back in her position and put the phone between out ears. I felt bad for listening but not really.

"Where are they Leah?" Jake had asked.

"In the woods. There was a howl so they went out there. I think you should join them." Leah told Jake seriously.

I knew she was scared. Even though she tried to play it off at times she was scared for them. I could see it in her eyes and I could hear it now in her voice. The urgency.

"Well I can't this second exactly," Jake sounded torn.

"Why?" Leah asked softly but you could hear how annoyed she was with him right now.

"Well I have Bella with me right now. And I would go but I can't just leave her on the side of the street in danger Leah." From the other side of the phone not from Leah's end but Jake's I could hear someone murmuring something. I glanced to Sophia to tell she was clearly upset.

Leah had almost spoken again but then Jake said something to whom I guessed was Bella who he said he was with. "Bella don't argue with me. I know you'll be fine but still I don't trust it. It's not safe here. Leah you still there?"

"Yeah Jake. And why don't you have Edward come to go and get Bella. I'm sure he would love nothing more. From what you said before he hates you too hanging out. Besides the Cullen's can take care of her."

"Leah please don't start right now." Jake said through gritted teeth.

If I could I would bet that Leah and Jake had already had there words when it came to this Bella chick. I bet it was a big argument too. Of course Sam would've most likely stopped it.

"Jake they need you. You and I both know Sam's going to send Seth, Brady and Collin back before they get hurt or something. Just bring Bella here."

Leah said and she was now using her soft voice again.

Sophia's eyes snapped open. It was already obvious that she had no desire to meet Bella what so ever. I could only hope if Jake did agree to bring Bella here she got the message and left Sophia alone.

"Alright fine. We'll be there soon." The phone went dead then. Sophia hung up and put it back then. I rubbed her back and Leah came in sitting in the chair across from us cradling Claire.

"He love's you Sophia." Leah smiled.

"I know but it's obvious how much he love's her to. You can hear it in his voice when he talk's about her." She sounded close to tears.

"Don't cry," I whispered as she snuggled into my side.

"Well he's bringing Bella here now," Leah said and she glanced at me giving me a look. She probably knew we were eavesdropping, something about her facial expression told me that she knew we were but at the same time I knew that she wasn't mad and she understood.

"Great." You could hear the sarcasm in Sophia's voice.

"Be nice," I told her. "You might like her. Maybe she's nice."

Sophia snorted. "Maybe."

"She's really not that bad. It's just that she broke Jake's heart. That's why most of the pack can't stand to even look at her-," before Leah could finish the back door opened.

We all jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Brady and Collin were coming in with Seth right behind them. They looked exhausted.

"Aw you poor things," Leah soothed. Go lay down and get some rest. They all complied and hurried into the living room.

"I'll make you some food," Leah got right to work and started on some sandwiches. I noticed that Seth was standing in the door way of the kitchen. He looked slightly hurt.

I saw it then. There was a small cut on the side of his cheek. What happened?

"Oh my god Seth what happened to you?" Leah stopped what she was doing then and Sophia turned.

"What happened Sethy?" Leah asked alarmed now looking over her brother.

"She's fast," that was all Seth said before going to sit down in a chair.

I felt my stomach go down. How was everyone else? I mean I hoped they weren't hurt. Jared. How was he?

"What happened to everyone else?" I wondered.

"Well Brady, Collin and I were patrolling the area and Brady smelt something. It started to get stronger and then we all howled. Paul phased and started running towards us then there was Embry, Quil, Jared then Sam. Sam of course ordered us to come back so we didn't get back. I was coming but I lost focused for a second and the red head flipped me."

"Why does it sound like it's only getting worse?" I wondered.

"Cause it is. She wasn't alone."

"What!" Exclaimed Leah.

"Yeah she had some dude with her. So I phased back when I got closer to here but could still here everything. They were wondering where Jake was but I heard part of Leah on the phone with him when I was coming in. Anyway the boys were all chasing the two vampire now and I know that the vamps. Tricked them some how and Paul and Sam ran into each other."

"Are they okay?" Sophia asked alarmed.

"Yeah they're fine. So they kept running but they passed the border line. That was all I got before I was close enough and phased back with Brady and Collin who were waiting for me. We debating going back but decided against it. Someone needs to be here in case even more show up."

Leah nodded returning back into the fridge. She made a lot of sandwiches and to pass time I helped her. Sophia was speaking with Seth, Claire in her arms observing everything her eyes met.

When Leah and I finished Seth ate happily with Brady and Collin joining him. This was the first time I was really actually speaking and meeting with Brady and Collin it was nice. They talked happily amongst themselves. I could tell they were happy spirits.

"Why does she looked ticked about something?" I think it was Collin who asked me.

"Collin right?" I wondered to make sure. He just nodded. Before I could finish Sophia beet me too it. I guessed she had no problem hiding her dislike for Bella.

"Jake's lover Bella is coming over."

"What?" All three boys exploded.

Wow. You'd think from the conversation they heard outside or just sensitive wolf hearing they would know this already.

Leah was going to speak but she was cut off by the door bell ringing.


	22. Chapter 22

**So I plan on wrapping the story up soon. At the most twelve more chapter if even. Just wanted to say thanks. **

**Anyway Enjoy & REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 22

Everyone tensed while Leah rushed to get the door which was locked. I knew she was hurrying because she wanted Jake to get out there and help the pack.

It was a blur when I saw him. He gave Sophia a hug kissing her cheek and then with a snap of the fingers he was gone. I saw him run into the woods though pulling off his shirt in the process.

I could hear slow shy footsteps. Then a girl appeared. She was olive skinned. Brown eyes, like chocolate brown. Dark brown hair. She wasn't very tall I noted. She must be Bella.

"Hello Bella," Leah said smiling. Bella smiled at her. She looked out of place like she didn't know what to do.

I knew she was nervous. Sophia was examining her. Probably thinking of all the differences between them. I mean that's something Sophia would do.

Leah I guessed was trying to calm the tension in the room because she introduced everyone. "Well Bella you already know Seth, Brady and Collin. Anyway this is Kim," she pointed to me and I waved at Bella who smiled. "Jared's imprint."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said slightly standing against the wall now.

"Hi." That was the only way I responded. I gave her a smile though.

"And the baby is Claire. That's Quil's imprint." Leah smiled.

Bella looked freaked. I couldn't really blame her I guess but Quil didn't think of her that way so it was okay.

"She's a baby," Bella said and you could hear the disapproval in her voice.

Seth took the chance to defend his friend before Brady or Collin could. "He doesn't think of her that way Bella. Right now he just wants to be a friend to her. Then a brother, someone loyal."

Bella turned to Seth. and you could see how annoyed she was. "

Sophia took this opportunity to speak. I knew she was waiting for a chance just to say something to Bella and she took her chance. "He doesn't think of her that way. What don't you get about that?" You could hear the anger.

Bella turned to Sophia then. "It's gross. I mean this imprinting crap is really cute and all but there's a line somewhere."

"Shut up Bella," Seth said.

"You shut up."

"You shouldn't even be here!" Sophia exploded. "I don't get it. Why does Jake always choose you?"

"What would you know about Jake?" Bella screamed.

"I know that he loves me. I'm his imprint. But when it comes to you, I have no idea what he see's in you."

Bella gasped. "Your his imprint."

Sophia nodded. "Yeah. Oh and Claire the baby Quil imprinted on which you find so gross is my sister. So is Kim actually."

"Your sister's?" Bella said as though she couldn't believe it. Maybe she really couldn't.

I nodded as did Sophia and everyone else. "Wow."

"Okay," Leah said trying to ease the tension again -even though the first time it obviously didn't work- "Bella I made you something to eat."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

Bella sat down and ate her sandwich slowly and quietly. Sophia was starring at her well more like frowning. After awhile Bella frowned back. It was destined that they were soon going to argue.

It was already set in stone that they did not like one another. I wasn't sure if anyone else could see it but I could.

"What are you starring at?" Sophia eventually asked.

I had to look away a small smile at the corner of my lips shaking my head. I mean Sophia was starring at her first.

"Nothing pretty."

My mouth dropped open when she said that. I was glad Claire wasn't in the room right now. Seth had taken her to watch cartoons awhile ago. Brady and Collin followed probably going to get some rest.

Leah rubbed her head. I stood next to her in the corner. I figured to let them argue was better than stopping it. I mean they were going to argue sooner or later. Sooner was better to get it done and over with, right?

"Your one to talk." Sophia spat.

"Are you sure Jake imprinted on you?" Bella wondered. There was a edge to her voice.

Sophia smiled. "Oh are you upset he imprinted? I thought you were in love with your Vampire."

"I do love Edward." Bella defended.

"Then why do you care if Jake imprinted on me or not."

"Because he couldn't have. I mean I met you and I already don't like you."

"Oh you don't like me? I didn't get the memo that I was supposed to care."

I put my head in the crook of Leah's neck shaking my head trying to block out what they were saying. They continued like this for the longest. Insults, curses and more were thrown across the room. I hoped that Claire couldn't hear them. I went to go check but Leah stayed to make sure they didn't end up killing each other.

Claire was sleeping. Seth looked ready to doze off. Brady and Collin were asleep as well resting peacefully. I took Claire from Seth and he smiled instantly laying down and going to sleep. I smiled before taking Claire to lay down.

I closed the door after watching her for a little just to make sure she was sleeping. When I was sure I went downstairs only for more arguing.

"How long do you think they will last?" I asked Leah.

"I don't know. It's probably been hours and I don't think either one of them is going to stop any time soon."

I rubbed my head. Maybe I should've sent Sophia upstairs before, this could've been avoiding. But from what I gathered so far the rest of the pack seemed to not like Bella, and then Seth, Brady and Collin seemed to not care of her either. And Leah just tolerated her I guessed even though she might never admit it.

It was my saving grace when I saw figures coming out of the woods. Embry was the first person to come in. "What happened?" Leah asked.

Bella and Sophia stopped arguing then to listen up. About time. "She's fast and the other one she had with her is as well."

"Newborns," Bella commented.

"How do you know?" Sophia asked.

"There after me, I should know. Besides the Cullen's have thing under control so you wolves should stop interfering."

"So this is basically YOUR FAULT?" Sophia screamed at the top of the lungs.

Embry was standing to the side now. I hadn't even noticed Paul come in. All the boys were back actually. Quil was standing in between Paul and Embry by the wall and looked to me. I mouthed to him that Claire was sleeping and he just nodded.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

It was obvious he felt the tension. Everyone did. Jared came to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

Leah murmured something to Sam. I didn't really hear not paying attention but Jake groaned and slumped down on the floor his head in his hands. Everyone else just looked to Sophia and Bella who were arguing again.

I already knew if anyone was enjoying this it would be Paul. This was probably better than wrestling to him. Maybe even food. No, I wouldn't go that far.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Bella screamed even louder. This was only going to make Sophia get louder though.

Jared had his arms wrapped around me with his hands on my stomach and his chin resting on my head. I slumped back slightly in his arms, to feel more comfortable than I already was.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Sophia yelled to the top her lungs.

"AM I THE ONE DOING THIS? NO! SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT."

"YES IT IS. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THEN THAT VAMPIRE WOULDN'T BE HERE. DIDN'T YOU SAY 'there after me, the Cullen's have this under control' WHATEVER! THEY OBVIOUSLY DON'T!"

"NEITHER DO THE WOLVES!"

"AT LEAST THERE ALIVE," Bella gasped when Sophia said. She looked outraged.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Believe sweetheart," Paul yelled across the room to her.

I smiled at him. That was such a Paul thing to do.

"It's the truth," Sophia defended her statement from before. Even though her voice went somewhat back to normal she was still loud.

"This situation has nothing to do with you!" Bella screamed.

"Actually it does."

"You're just in the way of things. Jake doesn't love you as much as he loves you. Imprint or no imprint."

"Bitch," I muttered.

Faces turned to me. I smiled sheepishly. I guessed I said it louder than I thought cause Sophia was smiling at me and Bella was glaring. I felt like giving her the finger. Wow, was I spending too much time with Sophia.

"Wow, Kim. Language." Jared whispered in my ear. I could feel myself beginning to blush.

Sophia resumed her argument with Bella then. "Doesn't matter. Eventually he would've gotten over you."

"Don't think so."

"Shut the hell up. Your jealous. It's not a good look on you, I mean really."

Bella muttered something I didn't hear then. I wasn't in ear range to hear her. Sophia started shaking though. She met my eye for one second and shook my head but she paid no attention because she lunged at Bella.

**How was it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy & REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 22

My eyes went big. Literally. I slightly jumped. I mean I couldn't believe that had just happened, then I could. I mean it was Sophia but still. Wow.

Paul's boom ranging laugh ran through the room.

I turned to him for a minute and glared. This was not funny, this was serious. I turned back to the fight and it was pretty bad. Sophia was punching Bella and Bella was grabbing Sophia by the hair. Jacob was trying to break it up with the help of Sam.

It was awhile before the got apart. They almost did Jake had Bella and Sam had Sophia. Sophia was whipping her lip real quick and Bella I guess was brave enough to take a lunge. Wrong move. Sophia was really for her.

If I thought Paul was laughing then he was now on the floor crying laughing. I had to say it was a little bit funny but I was just to amazed.

I leaned up to see more clearly. Not surprising, Sophia was winning. I don't think that shocked anyone. I looked at Jake's face. He looked pissed off. He should. But then he had no one to really blame but himself. This was all his fault.

He looked at Paul and growled. "This isn't funny Paul!"

"No...it...isn't." Paul said smiling. "It's hilarious. If I were you I would totally get Bella out of here. I mean do you not see this. Sophia is, damn. I wont mess with her anymore."

I think that shocked everyone. Well I guessed she proved herself to Paul.

Jake growled before going to try and help Bella. Some of the others followed to try and help. Jared stayed right where he was, I looked up at him to see his eyes wide watching the fight. There was a slight smiled at the corner of his lips.

I knew he was enjoying this.

When the boys finally got the fight to break up for a second time Jake took that as a clue to get Bella out of here. There wasn't even a goodbye he just carried her out. She was pouting slightly. Well she just got her ass kicked.

Sam let Sophia go after awhile. I was positive he was just making sure that Jake had already left the building before he let her go, so she couldn't run outside or anything.

She walked to the center of the room and rubbed her mouth. I was worried instantly, I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" I wondered, the panic in my voice obvious.

Sophia looked me in the eye and smiled. "Yeah. She grabbed my tooth but that's fine. Jake can't save her every time."

I was going to tell her that wasn't wise. I knew she could handle herself but still, she shouldn't fight like that just because she didn't like the girl.

Paul said something first, of course. I mean hello it's Paul. "That was awesome! I mean that was the best fight I think I've ever seen. You just went right at her, full force."

"What did you think I was going to do?" Sophia asked annoyed. You could hear it from her tone.

Paul put his hands up, "Aye, don't jump me I was just saying. And aren't you like fifteen or something, dang girl."

Sophia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Actually I'm fourteen."

"Wow and your already tonguing down with Jake," Embry said causing everyone to laugh. The tension had someone eased you could say.

It was ruined a little when Sophia spoke saying, "For now. Ugh, what's his deal with her?"

"He loves her," Paul said. You could hear the honesty in his voice. ''But he loves you too." He added quickly after seeing Sophia's face.

"I don't care." Sophia spat before turning away and running upstairs. I got out of Jared's arms and ran after her.

She went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I heard her sobbing. I knocked lightly, "Come on Soph."

She didn't budge at first but after awhile she finally got up and opened the door. I walked in before shutting it again and locking it.

"He loves you," I said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around her body, head in her hands, crying, sitting on the floor.

"He...loves...her...more...though," she said looking up at me. I wanted to cry to now. Her face was pure red. Wow, thanks Jake! I made a mental note to scream at him later.

I rubbed her back some more, "No. He's just confused." He would have to choose though. He couldn't have both. Sure he could be apart of Bella's life but he needed to be with his imprint more!

"Confused?" She looked up at me and I could see the anger forming in her eyes.

"Wow, he must be really confused. I mean there's a difference between me and her, actually there's a lot of differences. And she's with the vampire. I don't understand."

Sophia put her head in her hands again. "If I'm being honest, I don't know what to tell you Soph. I mean it's a very complicated situation."

I saw her nod her head slightly. She knew what I was saying was true I guess. I mean it really was a very complicated situation with everything going on.

If I was being honest I didn't doubt Jake loving her. However I did doubt his ability not to her. He already was. She was braking and I had no fun watching it. If it came to it I think I would get Paul to set him straight.

I'm sure Paul would have fun with that. He didn't seem to be annoyed with Jake actually. Like he couldn't stand him. Nah, I wouldn't go that far.

Anyway, what Jacob and Sophia had was real. It was like magic. Was magic you could say I guess.

They were meant to be together. If he were meant to be with Bella he would've imprinted on her.

Sophia just looked me in the eyes. You could tell she was going to cry even more. She rested her head on my stomach and I rubbed her back trying to say soothing words to her at the same time.

Wow, Jake had really done it now.

It seemed like hours before the crying came to a end. I looked to see Sophia had fell asleep and was snuggled tightly around me. I kissed the top of her head before laying my head on top of hers for a moment. I closed my eyes and set into deep thought.

There was a light tap on the door, so I ended up snapping my head up. I then looked back down at Sophia to make sure that she was still asleep.

"Yeah?"

"It's Jake."

I frowned. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to her. I know she can hear me right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Your wrong. She's actually sleeping right now. I think it's best you leave her alone for right now. She's already had enough to deal with."

"Kim please. I've had enough to deal with today. Just let me see her. I need to speak with her."

I was getting aggravated. Some how I knew he was ready to phase soon. Well not at the point yet but he would be soon. I knew that he wouldn't be inside the house if it got that far though, he would be in the woods. Just as long as no one got hurt. That was the most important part.

"Come on Kim, please?" Jake said. His voice was low and soft. I debated with myself weather it was a act what he was saying or not.

"Jake, it's been a really long day. Just leave her alone for now. You can talk to her tomorrow."

"Promise."

"It's up to her. But for now just go out and phase or something," I told him. I wondered if he had said anything to Bella when they left. How long had Sophia and I even been in here?

After what seemed like forever I heard his step steps. They got more quite and then I heard a door slam. I guessed that it was only a matter of time before he ended up phasing. Good, he needed to. I mean today had really been a very long day.

There was a light tap on the door. Maybe that was someone else that had left. Maybe Jake was still here. What did he want now.

"What do you want Jake?"

"It's not Jake actually." The voice spoke, quietly.

"Paul?" I questioned unsure.

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry. I thought it was Jake."

"Naw. He actually just phased."

"Oh. You need something?"

"Well I heard your conversation," Paul started. Figures, sensitive werewolf hearing.

"Yeah, and?" I still wasn't getting the point.

"Do you want me to put Sophia down?" 

I nodded to myself, I got it now. "Yeah, thanks. Hold on I locked the door."

I leaned to the side and stretched my arm. When the door was unlocked I dropped it and Paul opened the door slowly. He picked Sophia up from her position and took her away. I got up and before I could blink Jared was in front of me smiling.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him before speaking. "I love you."

**How was that? So next chapter I was thinking about having it in Sophia's POV: What do you think?**

**Review(:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy & REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 24, Sophia POV:

I woke up at dawn I guessed. I don't know I mean I wasn't exactly paying that much attention so I couldn't really tell you. The sun was pearring over though and some type of light was coming through the window.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. Yesterday had been tiring. I mean after everything with Jake and Bella and everyone.

Oh, Jake.

I hoped he didn't think we were on good terms. We surely weren't. I was more than pissed off at him to be honest and didn't know if I was going to speak to him or yell in his face. I felt like I could snap any minute. I mean when it came to him, I was walking on egg shells.

I got up slowly from bed. I got some cloths and then went to the bathroom. I took a good fifteen minute shower and then changed. I changed into black skinny jeans and a white tank with a zip-up hoodie over it. I had on black flats.

When I opened the bathroom door to leave Paul was there, I smiled. I had warmed up to Paul to be honest. Sure he had his moments but he was really cool.

"Morning sunshine," Paul smiled. I rolled my eyes but in the end I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Hi Paul. What are you doing up early?" I wondered.

"Well I just got back from patrol."

"Did you find her?" I could only hope. "Well did you catch her?"

"Nope. We were so close but she jumped off the cliff."

"Cliff?" I didn't really expect to know. I hadn't left the house really.

"Yeah they're by the beach. Anyway Leah's making breakfast. Come on I'm sure Kim will be up soon."

I nodded and started to walk out but someone grabbed me by the stomach and I spun around immediately. Paul was giving me a knowing smile. I raised my eye brows and before I knew it I was over his shoulder!

"Paul," I said punching his back with my first as he started walking down the stairs into the kitchen. I could hear laughter.

"Wouldn't do that doll face. I'm not Bella so it might actually hit hurt me."

I rolled my eyes and then remembered yesterday. Yes, I was so glad that I had somewhat got to fight her. If it wasn't for the boys we would've been fighting much longer.

I wanted to fight her again though. She really ticked me off. Ugh, if she came here again I was leaving. And then she thought she was a expert of Quil and Claire. Who was she to comment. She really should just go home to her vampire. I feel bad for him.

I stopped punching Paul's back though. I didn't need a broken hand or anything right now. That was actually the last thing that I needed.

Paul let me down when we got downstairs. It was just Paul, Sam and Jared here right now. Quil would be over later when Claire was awake. That was smart so that he could play with her. I knew that time was now limited.

"Morning," I said. And then partially glared at Sam. He caught my eye and put his hands up in defense. "What did I do?" He asked, alarmed.

"Why did you stop me from fighting Bella yesterday?" He immediately started laughing. Joined in by Jared and Paul.

"I didn't need you to hurt her. That wouldn't have helped."

"I think it would've. So to make it up to me why don't you call her back over here?" I said smiling even though I knew that really wouldn't happen.

Sam rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Leah who was setting down breakfast. Jared came over and patted my shoulder I met his eyes.

"That was awesome yesterday. Really, I promise I won't bother you." Jared said laughing. I knew he was being serious but at the same time being funny.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I know you won't. Besides if you do I'll get Kim," I grinned. Even though Kim wasn't very verbal and stuff like that I knew if Jared bothered me she would handle him.

Jared froze and looked worried before trying to laugh it off. Paul found this completely amusing.

"Alright come on and eat. You all need your strength for the day?" Leah said sitting beside Sam. He kissed her on the cheek quickly.

I smiled and then looked away from the moment. I felt like a intruder watching, I mean it was there private moment and all. I was happy for them though. Leah's pregnancy was one of the good things that was going on right now.

We all ate. In the middle of breakfast Kim came down awake and sat next to Jared. I could tell he wanted to see her and was glad she was finally awake. "Hey Jared," I called.

He looked to me and raised his head, while Kim smiled at me. I returned her smile before speaking to Jared. "If you wanted to see Kim that bad I could've woken her up." I grinned.

"And how would you have done that?" She wondered smiling.

"Cold Ice Water," I answered getting everyone to laugh.

The back door soon opened and in walked Jacob. I really didn't want to see him. It got all quite when he came in. We stared at one another. I felt the gaze's shift from him to me back and forth. It was really annoying.

"Can we talk?" Jake was giving me a pleading look.

"Why?"

"Sophia, please don't be difficult right now. I just want to talk to you."

"Well did you ever think maybe, I don't want to to talk to you."

"I could hope you would be more mature than that to talk to me."

I glared, "Fine, let's talk." I got up and walked over to the front door walking out of the house. I heard his footsteps as I kept walking. He called after me but I didn't answer even though I had no clue where the hell I was going.

I just kept walking. I saw more sand and walked even more and then I saw water. I was at the beach. I ran to the water and heard Jake running after me. I stopped soon and turned around to see him right behind me. At least he was fast, I guess.

"What?"

"Would you just talk to me. I mean come on Sophia I know your mad but just say something. Yell at me even I don't care! Just talk to me," Jake practically screamed in my face. I was glad that we were alone.

"Alright, I'm pissed off at you! I mean you make me sick. Do you even care about me at all?" I screamed wanting to cry.

"Of course I do."

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't be with Bella," I spat back.

"Bella's my friend. And speaking of her what you did to her yesterday was not fair. It was awful actually."

"What I did to her? Your unbelievable. I mean I can't believe your defending her! But she has you wrapped her finger."

"She's my best friend. She wants me to be happy but I can't let her go, Sophia. I can't!" Jake screamed.

"Yes you can! You won't let her go. There's a difference!"

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. But if I see her again I don't care what you say I'll hit her again!"

"And you talk about me? Are you that jealous you want to fight Bella? What even happened. I was sure you two would get along."

I laughed right in his face. Was he serious? He thought Bella and I would get along. Not going to happen. "Well I don't like her and she doesn't like me either. I mean dammit Jake why do you keep defending her?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

"Because your wrong!''

"Oh, I'm wrong? Okay then, whatever. I'm not surprised you would be on her side."

I started to walk further down the beach but Jake grabbed me. He wiped my tears with his thumb. "I do love you Sophia."

"It doesn't matter since you love Bella more."

"I can't let her go."

"You won't let her go. But I won't be the rebound girl either. I love you Jake, I really do. But you have to choose."

"Please don't make me do this," he pleaded. I saw his own tears ready to be exposed.

"I'm sorry. But it's to the point where you have to."

Jake let me go and we jut locked eyes. "Please can we just talk some more about this."

"To be honest, I'm all talked out. But we can try."

"I love you so much Sophia. I don't even wont to loose you."

"Tell me the truth and you won't." I said smiling well trying to smile.

Jake looked guilty about something I could see it in his eyes. "I'm guessing Paul already told you then."

I didn't say anything just gave him a look. Paul hadn't told me anything but I wanted to know what he was talking about. I frowned slightly. "Look it meant nothing."

What meant nothing?

"Bella and I were just both vernouble and I couldn't help myself. I just, I kissed her and I felt bad after. Paul was ready to rip my head off when he found out as was everyone else but still, I'm sorry. I wish he would've let me tell you. I'm sorry. I promise you it will never happen again."

He kissed Bella? "Jake can I tell you something?" He nodded at me.

"Paul didn't tell me anything actually. You just confessed yourself. Everything between us is done and over," I said running. I heard him call after me and then his footsteps behind me. I ran back to Sam and Leah's as fast I could. I soon heard his footsteps fade even though I knew he was watching.

It was official. Jake and I were so over!

**Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter should in whose POV? Between the three, Kim, Sophia or Jacob? Review(:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy & REVIEW! :) **

**P.S. in this Chapter I was thinking two POV: Sophia first and then Kim later. (:**

Chapter 25, Sophia Still POV:

I wanted nothing more to do with him. If he wanted to ponder over Bella for the rest of eternity I would let him, he could be my guest. But I wouldn't sit there and watch if I could help it and I could.

When I got into the house Paul was already at the door standing there. Like he was expecting me or something. I ran straight to him and he held his arms out like I was going to run into them, yeah right.

Instead I ran to him and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. And it hurt! But even though it hurt I still kept hitting him.

"What's wrong, Soph?" He asked wrapping his arms around me and making sure he had both of tiny little hands in one of his big ones. I rolled my eyes.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME PAUL!" I screamed.

"Is it Jacob?"

"YES! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" I screamed tears now running down my face. From behind I thought I heard someone coming up. I didn't turn to look, I just stared at Paul.

If I was being honest I felt betrayed. I had considered Paul a friend. Well out of all the wolves my best friend while Jacob was my boyfriend, who I truly did love and still I loved him.

"I'm sorry," Paul whispered to me. Even though he said it low and soft I could still hear him perfectly well. Not that I wanted to.

If anything at the moment I just wanted to be alone and to myself. "Sophia, can we please talk about this!" Someone screamed from behind me. I knew it was Jake.

I turned my head slightly. He froze and looked, distraught. I guessed he saw my face. I bet my eyes were so red from crying. I just shook my head and turned back around. "I want to be alone." I said knowing they could both hear me.

Paul just lifted me so he was now carrying me into the house. When he had first opened the door someone fell. I wasn't sure who but I guessed it was probably Kim since she couldn't hear. I just buried my head into the crook of Paul's neck crying. I just wanted to forget everything and cry even more.

I heard Paul go upstairs and sit on my bed. He just rocked my back and forth. I couldn't help but cry some more. "It's going to be okay," he told me rubbing my back.

I tightened the grip of my arms around his neck hanging on. I knew Paul would be there for me, he was my best friend.

**KIM POV:  
><strong>

I listened to what was going on outside. Everyone else seemed to just know. Leah was in the kitchen with Sam who I was sure giving her a play by play. Jared was behind me, his arms wrapped around me. It didn't matter for him though. I already knew he could hear what was going on.

That was why when someone opened the door I wasn't paying attention and fell back. Of course Jared made sure I was okay. I saw Paul carrying a crying Sophia upstairs though. I felt so helpless. I should be helping her right now. No, at this moment I was going to deal with Jacob Black.

I went to the door and was about to open it when I felt a warm hand on mine. I knew it was Jared so I glanced up at him, "What?" 

"What are you going to do Kim?" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to Jacob." 

He shook his head, like a warning. "Not right now, Jake isn't in the state of mind to listen to anyone right now. He could hurt you." 

I smiled, "It's okay. I'm a big girl."

He still didn't move his hand. I turned around and opened the door only to have it shut. I turned my back on the door and looked Jared in the eye, "Look I need to talk to him." 

"When he has a clear head Kim, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"He won't. I get it, you don't want any harm coming my way and that's part of the reason that I love you so much but still, it's okay, I got this. Jake isn't going to hurt me. And you will be standing right here when I go talk to him," I told him seriously. I felt a sense of pride in myself in some way. I was taking charge.

Jared gave me a look and I glared. He seemed surprised and backed down a little bit. "Alright, fine. But if I think he's loosing control I'm going out there." Jared said.

I nodded, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying outside before Jared found a reason to stop me. Jake was sitting with his back turned to me. "I know your there Kim," he said. He was sitting on the step.

"Yeah," I went and sat next to him. "Let's just get right to it Jacob, you hurt my sister." I said seriously. This wasn't a game.

"I didn't mean to," he said and it almost sounded like he was crying. That couldn't be, could it?

"But you did. Doesn't matter if you did or didn't. I've never seen her like this before."

"I didn't mean it, I really didn't. This kiss meant nothing, I swear."

I wasn't all that sure on what had really happened I only knew bits and pieces here and there. "What did you do?"

I wasn't sure but I had a small feeling that he would tell me. I was hoping anyway and if not I knew Jared would. Had Jared known all this time? I would ask him later.

"I kissed Bella and told Sophia today by accident. I thought Paul would've told her already, he found out when I was phased but he actually didn't. That's why she's so distraught right now," he said putting his head in his hands.

"You...kissed...Bella?" I stuttered out. Jake just nodded. "While...you...were...still...with...Sophia?" Again he just nodded lifting his head up this time. I couldn't help it now, I just slapped him right across the face.

He growled at me, "What the hell? That's something I would expect from her not you. And damn, that hurt!" He put a hand on his cheek.

Wow, I guess I would have to thank her later. I should've punched him even though I probably would've gotten hurt. I wasn't going to lie though my hand did sting a little bit.

"You kissed someone that wasn't my sister," I yelled.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I love them both!"

"Love? If you loved Sophia you wouldn't have kissed Bella. And you love Bella when she's literally just stringing you along?" I spat.

Over the time they were gone I had heard more of the story of what happened between Bella and Jake. It was plainly obvious to me now.

"She was never stringing me along," Jake said.

I laughed, right in his face. "Really than why did she finally pay attention to you after he left. And why when she could she raced to go save him when he caused her all that pain. Why when he came back she could care less about you? But when Sophia comes in she wants to pay more attention to you."

"Shut up Kim," he started shaking a little bit. I turned to see Jared standing by the door looking worried. I gave him my hand to tell him to hold on a minute.

I turned back to Jake, "No. I won't. You hurt my sister because your in love with some pathetic bitch who doesn't want you. You need help. And I never thought I would say this but I hope Sophia never goes back to you." I started walking towards Jared who was coming to me. I turned to see Jacob darting to the Forrest and in time to phase.

I put my head in the crook of Jared's neck after he picked me up. "I love you," I murmured. For some reason I felt the situation between Sophia and Jacob just taught me to hold on and love what I have for as long as I can.

And I was going to do that.

**Just want to say thanks to everyone. Updates may not come as quickly, as they did before like every Friday so trying to right as much as I can while I have time. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for your support on this story.**

**I wanted to have it finished by the beginning of May but it might be the middle, I don't know. Trying to wrap it up soon though.**

**Thanks, and Review, Favorite, Follow :)(:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy the chapter & story should be complete soon! :) **

Chapter 26 Kim POV:

The rest of the day seemed quite. When Jared and I had came back in Sam was on the phone and all the boys that were there seemed tense even Jared. Paul told me Sophia was sleeping peacefully.

I was thankful for that. Jacob came in later and we just glared at each other. Jared took me into the other room to cool off a bit. I guessed he could sense that I was angry. I played with Claire while I was in the living room.

She was smiling her eyes gleaming at me.

I couldn't help feel happy. Jared left with the other boys soon to go and patrol. Sophia came down about an hour after that. Her head rested on my shoulder. She was watching Claire, she smiled but it was forced, I could see.

Leah made dinner and we all went to eat. Soon after sitting down all the boys came down. Sophia was upstairs though, she decided to eat alone which Leah and I had understood. She needed space and time.

"What's going on?" I asked Jared after he was finished leaving. He pointed to Sam who stood up.

"We have to go speak with the Cullen's tonight. All of them. Apparently some vampires are coming to attack and kill Bella. The red-head created an army and now there coming. So tonight we are going to talk battle strategy."

"You agreed to fight with them," Sophia's voice rang around the room. Well looked at her. She had her gaze focused on Sam.

"Yeah."

"Are you insane?" She screeched.

"Sophia listen-," Paul tried but she held up her hands up to stop him. He was immediately quite. If this wasn't a serious situation I would've found it funny.

"No. He's the one that loves her," she pointed to Jacob who was giving her pleading eyes. "So why doesn't he go and fight with them?"

"Calm down," Paul told her. "They need us. A lot of newborns were created." 

"Yeah, but do you know why? Have you been listening. It's because of her! Always her, she's trouble. Do none of you see that?" Sophia finished before turning away and running upstairs. I saw tears in her eyes. Before I could go after her Jake started to but Paul grabbed his arms.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Paul asked.

"Lay off Paul. She's my imprint." Jake growled.

"The imprint you hurt and basically left for Bella. At least that's the way I see it."

"I didn't leave her," Jake growled. "I do love her. That's why you need to let me talk to her."

If I was being honest, I didn't want anyone talking to her but me right now. She was my sister, I wanted to be there for her. I thought about telling them both to leave her alone but decided against it for now.

"That's why you kissed Bella? I hope your dad teaches you to break the imprint, that would be best for the both you."

"Shut up, Paul. Your making things worse."

"I'm trying to help her," Paul defended shaking.

Sam intervened now. "Enough. Both of you leave her alone and outside. We have to go," he turned to Leah and started talking to her softly. Jared kissed my forehead and whispered a quick, "I love you and I'll be back."

The boys all left. Quil who had been holding a now sleeping Claire gave her to me before waving and leaving along with everyone else. I turned to Leah and she gave me a weak smile. I returned it and went upstairs putting Claire down to sleep.

When I entered I gasped. Sophia was on the floor rocking herself back and forth holding a blanket in her hands. It was a baby blanket with ducks on it.

"Sophia," I whispered knowing she could hear me and then closing the door. I sat down next to her still holding a sleeping Claire. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

She kept trying so I kept talking. "I remember when we were younger, I think I was around seven or eight I don't know but anyway we had went to the duck pond with mom. And you fed the ducks and the smile on your face just, it could light up the whole entire sky."

She gave me a soft smile. It was somewhat real, I guessed she was remembering. "And then there was this other time, your first day of trying out for a sport and you were so worried that you weren't going to make a team and then you made it and you were so happy that you started to cry. It was amazing the way your face lit up."

"You know mom would be proud of you." I told her seriously. She still hadn't said anything.

She stopped rocking then and looked at me, "You think so?"

I nodded smiling and tilted my head back, "Oh, I know so. Your a strong independent person. And you can hold your own. Sure you have your moments but don't we all?"

"Thanks," she whispered. "I needed that. And I heard about what you said to Jake. Damn, Kim you bad ass." She smirked.

I felt myself blushing a little bit.

"Your my sister, I don't care who I have to yell at but if they ever hurt you, count on me to be there. And speaking of Jake, what do want with him? A relationship or friendship?"

I couldn't help but wonder.

"I want Jake. I love him, so much. But he hurt me with what he did, how can I forgive him?"

"Talk to him. I don't like what he did but there's no denying the fact that he made you happy," I told her honestly.

"I love him," she said weakly wiping her eyes.

"I know you do," I wrapped my free arm around her. "Just talk to him. And what was that downstairs?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"It's her. That bitch Bella. It's always her. If it wasn't for her then they wouldn't be fighting some newborns or whatever you want to call them."

"I understand. I don't want them to get hurt either but they have a job and it's be protectors. What happens if these newborns defeat the Cullen's? I mean better to have back up so the job can be done and over with."

"Whatever," she knew I was right weather she would admit it or not.

"I have to put Claire down now and you should get some sleep as should I," I told her playing with a stand of her hair for a minute.

Sophia nodded but other than that didn't say a word as she got up and left the room. I watched her shadow fade.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy the chapter & story should be complete soon! :) **

Chapter 27 Kim POV:

Over the night when I had fallen asleep I felt my cold arms be replaced with warm ones. Jared. I just snuggled in closer to him.

I woke up in the morning to him planting a light gentle kiss on my head. I smiled but at the same time I wanted to get right to business. "So what happened last night?" I wondered.

"Just stuff. No need to worry, Kim. No one got hurt or anything." He sounded guarded. I just wanted to know. And when he said 'no one got hurt' it sounded to me like it should've been a 'no one got hurt, yet.'

"What are you hiding from me?" I whispered.

"Fine, Kim. Let's just get to the point. We are fighting with them. The Cullen's. We are going to kill the newborns. And then I'm coming back to you."

"Do you promise, promise me that you will come back to me?"

"Yes."

"When, when are you leaving to fight." Tomorrow, we have another practice and then just staying out for the fight in the morning. "We will all be fine."

"You don't know that. One of you could hurt or something." I said worried.

"Relax. We know what we are doing okay, Kim. I love you but there's nothing to be afraid of. We will be fine."

And I believed him. I rested my head down on his chest and felt tears. I held then back though. He needed me to be strong. So I would try my best. For him, well not only for him. But for everyone.

**Very short chapter, I know. The story will be complete soon though. About 5 chapter's left at the most. Enjoy your weekend. Next week things should go back to normal with updates! (:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy the chapter & story should be complete soon! :) **

Chapter 28 Sophia POV:

I was still torn. I was still in love with Jacob. I didn't have feeling for Paul. Well not like that. I thought of him as my best friend. He was there for me when I felt that Jacob should've been but no, he was with Bella.

I turned over in the morning to find myself looking at a chest. I knew that chest. Toned and everything. It was Jacob. I had been avoiding him lately. I knew he would eventually talk to me though. Today was the day they would leave for battle or whatever.

"Hi," I whispered weakly.

"Sophia."

"Jacob."

He walked closer and sat on the edge of my bed. "We need to talk."

"Obviously."

"Yeah. Thankfully Paul isn't here." He said. When he mentioned Paul I could hear the anger in his voice.

I was annoyed, instantly. "Don't blame Paul, Jacob. Paul is just trying to help me." I looked up at him frowning slightly.

"No, he's making things worse. But for some reason you just keep defending him. What do you have feelings for him?"

"Don't start Jake. I care about Paul. He's my friend."

"Yeah, but you're avoiding my question."

"Which is?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Not like I do for you, but you obviously don't seem to return those same feelings for me."

I could see pain cover his face and then realization. "I do love you Sophia."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Then why cheat on me with Bella Swan?"

He put his head in his hands for a second before responding to my question. "I don't know Soph. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. What I did with Bella was wrong but-," I cut him off.

"There is no butt Jacob! You lied to me and cheated on me! I mean am I even your imprint!"

"Of course you are!"

"Then how could you do this to me?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It was a accident."

I laughed to myself, "A accident. That's when you miss up playing a instrument, or kick the soccer ball to the wrong team, when you trip over someone's shoe's. What you did wasn't an accident."

"How can I fix this?" Jacob wondered.

"It can't be fixed, dammit!" I screamed at him.

"We are meant to be together. You and me, Sophia. We complete each other," he yelled cupping my face in his hands.

"You should've thought about that when you were with Bella. About how much we complete each other. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot I'm only an inconvenience to you, right?"

"No."

"You're right, NO! I'm not a toy. You can't use me when you want and move onto the next big thing when you're done!"

"I DON'T THINK OF YOU AS A TOY!" Jacob screamed.

It hurt my ear but I screamed right back, "THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME AS JACOB?"

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. THE WOMEN I WANT TO BE WITH FOREVER. THE GIRL I WANT TO MARRY ONE DAY. THE WOMEN I WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH. YOU ARE MY LIFE. BELLA MEANS NOTHING TO ME, IT' S YOU AND HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

I wasn't going to lie, I was in total shock. Sure he had told me he loved me before but he really went into detail today. And I wasn't going to lie, I could see that life.

Jacob and I watching out little toddlers run around in the backyard giggling all the while. Jacob having his arms around me as we watched them. The sun shinning. Our beautiful life.

"I want those same things," I said tears running down my face.

"Do you?" Jacob whispered, it was so low I was almost positive not even the wolves could hear him.

"Yes. I do. And I want you back Jacob but I'm scared." I said my voice cracking. I was letting him see me without my guard up. I was letting him see me upset and down. He better not ruin it.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared, of being hurt again."

Jake planted a light kiss on my nose, and then each my right cheek, left cheek and then a light kiss on my lips. It wasn't long enough. Like a soft peck. I wanted more.

"I promise, I will never hurt you. Ever again. I'm so sorry."

"I believe you but-," a tap on the door interrupted me. "Jacob we need to go." I heard Embry said awkwardly.

"Be right out," Jake yelled. He turned back to me, "I got to go."

I nodded. He started to get up when I grabbed his arm and jumped up. He caught me and gave me a curious look. I kissed him. Long and lovingly. I put my hear and soul into that kiss.

"Be careful, be safe." I told him smiling a little bit.

"I will be." Jake said kissing me again before sitting me up straight on my bed. He got to the door and opened it. He walked out before turning back around. "I love you Sophia, I'll always come back for you." He smiled before leaving.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the Reviews(: Enjoy the chapter & story should be complete soon! :) **

Chapter 29 Sophia POV:

I was sitting in my room painting my toe nails. I needed something to do. Leah and Kim were downstairs talking. I had offered to watch Claire awhile ago. I felt that I was the one to do it. I had my own issues and wanted to be alone, I knew they wanted to talk and I never minded having Claire.

Currently while I was painting my toenails Claire was napping. I hadn't noticed she fell asleep. When I looked about just a minute she was smiling at her stuffed animal. I smiled and closed my nail polish resting Claire on my stomach. I looked up at the ceiling and wished everyone okay. I never from listening in earlier that it would start soon.

Probably in just minutes. It should be quick right?

Laying there I cried. I released myself from everything. I didn't try and stay strong or anything. I just let myself go and cried, cried and cried. I cried for my mother, I cried for Kim, I cried for the boys hoping that they all made it out okay, I cried for my father's abuse but most importantly I cried for myself.

For how I was. For all the hurt and lies and betrayal I felt. I also cried for love though. But being happy and in love. In love with Jacob. And even though we were going through a rough patch my love for him would never fade.

It was my undying love.

Somewhere in between my thought's I ended up drifting off to sleep.

Kim POV:

Leah and I were downstairs talking when I decided to go upstairs and check on Sophia**. **I smiled when I opened the door to find her resting peacefully and Chloe was right next to her sleeping.

I got Chloe so Sophia could sleep more peacefully. I took one last good look at her before returning downstairs with Chloe. I rested her in my lap with Leah and talked to her for a little while.

It was obvious how stressed and worried we both were about the battle. But being honest even though we were stressed and worried I didn't think that it compared to anything that Sophia was going through right now.

"I'm worried about her," Leah said in a hushed tone. She knew that I would be able to hear what she had said though.

I nodded. "I am too. I just, I don't know what to do for her. I feel like I'm not helping her at all." I said and then put my head back for a minute.

"I tried to talk to her about our Mom." I told Leah and she looked at me curiously.

"I told her about how if Mom were still here she would be so proud of her. Even though she has her moments she's still herself." I said slightly putting my head. I just wanted to cry at the moment. 

"Kim," Leah said putting her hand on top of mines. "I didn't know your mother but I bet she would not only be proud of Sophia but you too."

"Really?" I whispered.

Leah nodded. "Kim you may not be as verbal as Sophia and stuff," Leah smiled and I couldn't help but slightly smile back. "But you are strong and you've held your family together. Things got hard but you stayed strong and I have to commend you on that." 

"Thank you," she really didn't know how much that truly did mean to me.

"No problem." She took her thump and wiped away one of the tears that had escaped.

**Time Clasp:**

It was so fast, too fast I had just seen it all in a blur Jared, Sam, Paul and Quil came through the door. I took in a deep breath. Thank god they were okay but where was everyone else.

I was just about to ask when Jared silenced me by slamming his lips to mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He was back. And he was safe.

Finally after what seemed like eternity he stopped kissing me. I couldn't help but frown. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay but where's everyone else?" I wondered.

Jared looked panicked. Oh not, what happened. I looked to see Leah having the same thoughts as me I could tell because of her face.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Relax," Jared whispered. "Everything went okay."

"You're lying," I snapped.

I had never really snapped at him before but I knew that he wasn't telling me the truth. I would find out eventually so there was no point in not just telling the truth right now. I had a feeling it was going to hurt someone though, and more than it would me.

"Jacob," Quil said after everyone just stood there silent looking at me in shock still. I guessed it was from me snapping at Jared but wouldn't worry because of what Quil said.

I looked him in the eye and he was visibly upset. "Jacob?"

Jacob was hurt? "What happened?" I looked up to Jared.

"One of the newborns got him. None of us could get there in time he was already phased back but we got the newborn before it had a chance to do anything else." 

"Where..is..he..now?" I asked slowly.

"At his house. Dr. Cullen is there helping him."

Dr. Cullen. Cullen. A Vampire was here close by anyways.

Jared must've sensed my panic because he put a hand on my shoulder saying, "Relax Kim. Everything's going to be fine. He's helping Jake."

Quil tensed. "Yeah, helping him. If it wasn't for those Cullen's and Isabella Swan none of this would be happening in the first place!"

I knew why he was upset. That was one of his best friends. I understood that he came to see Claire and then he was going to go back for his friend, no his best friend. That's where Embry probably was at the moment. I understood though.

I met my gaze with Leah. There was someone that deserved to know this. Sophia.

"I have to tell her," I said walking but Jared caught my arm and shook his head.

What did he mean. I was confused but I knew he wasn't about to tell me that I wasn't able to go tell my sister that the person she loved was hurt! She would never forgive me.

"You can't tell Sophia, Kim." Sam's voice rang with authority.

"I'm going to tell her!" I stated. This wasn't a game, this was someone's life. Sophia had all right to know.

"You can't tell her!" Sam said and it was obvious that he was angry. "Look, I know you want her to know and I do too but not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because Jacob isn't in a good state right now. Dr. Cullen needs to fix him and help him. Sophia would only get in the way."

"That's why you have to tell her before things get worse and she wouldn't get in the way! She loves Jacob."

"I'm not having this discussion," Sam said and turning to murmur something to Leah.

Before I could protest I was pissed off. I mean I wasn't one of Sam's Wolves he couldn't tell me what do and I was going to tell her. Jared kissed my forehead quickly and I could sense that he was going to leave soon.

"Where are you going?"

"We're all going to Billy's, to make sure Jacob's okay."

He was gone soon then to. I noticed how Quil was the first to leave, that was his friend. He would want to be there for him. I already understood. Poor Embry.

Once I was sure they were far away enough, I spoke to Leah. At least I hoped they were far enough so they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What the hell? Why can't I tell her?"

Leah looked at me with sympathy, "I understand where your coming from wanting to tell Sophia but I also understand where Sam's coming from."

"How so?"

"Because he's just trying to be rational you can say. I mean he wants Jake healed before Sophia see's him. And then you know how she feels about the Cullen's. I'm sure everyone does. And what if Bella's there."

"Why the fuck would Bella be there?"

"Well she was at the war."

"What?" 

"Yeah. Sam told me while he was trying to explain what happened. It was so quick I only got some things out of it and that was one of them. I guess she wanted to see the fight or something."

"Why is everyone so ready to defend her honor?" I wondered. I now understood where Sophia had been coming from.

Bella Swan really was a pain in the ass. I might have jumped her too if I was Sophia. No, I probably wouldn't have by maybe. I was kind of full of surprises today.

"So what are you telling me to do? Not tell Sophia?" 

"Do what you think is right."

And with that she took Claire and went into the living room. I was guessing she was giving me time to think.

Don't you love that feeling when you know exactly what you should do but can't decide because your judgment is clouded with other thoughts.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there looking dumb for but I finally knew what I had to do. I got up and walked up the stairs. When I entered the room I saw Sophia sleeping. I ran over to her and started shaking her.

This was the right decision. I knew that what I was doing was right. That was until I heard the door downstairs open. I started shaking her more roughly then. Come on Soph, wake up!

Sophia POV:

I was woken up by someone shaking my roughly.

"What..five..more..minutes," I slurred wanting to sleep again. That was the first time in awhile I had really rested and gotten a good amount of sleep. If even.

"Sophia wake up!" The person literally yelled in my ear.

"WHAT!" I screamed. I peaked to see Kim standing above me looking anxious and very upset. What was her problem.

Things came flooding back to my brain than. Me yelling at Jacob. Finding out he cheated on me. Paul trying to help me. Finding out about the battle.

Talking with Kim. Morning conversation with Jacob. Wait, the battle with the Cullen's and the Wolves! Had something happen. Was everyone okay? Why was Kim so anxious and upset? What the hell happened!

"What happened?" I asked panicked.

"I'm so sorry," Kim was said.

"What happened?" I felt my face scrunch up in worry.

"I'm just so sorry," Kim said over.

I wanted her to tell me what happened, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell happened?" I snapped.

"It's...it's..Jacob," she said shaking her head.

Jacob. Jacob? Jacob! Why? Was he okay? What happened. Ugh, when I see Bella Swan...no she doesn't matter right now even though all of this is her fault. I was going to be there for Jacob. I was going to make sure that he was okay.

I ran past Kim and heard her behind me. I guessed Chloe was with Leah or something. I knew that Quil and and Embry were two Jake's best friends and I knew the pack was a family. They would want to be there with him.

Wait where was he?

I ran into Sam on the way down, "Where is he?"

"Home. At Billy's."

"I want to see him." I told him seriously.

Sam shook his head, was he really going to try and keep me away from Jacob? No matter what our issue's were I did love him.

Sam rubbed his forehead, "That's not a good idea right now Sophia. Look-," he tried to explain but I pushed him.

"NO! Don't tell me that, I want to see Jacob!" 

"Sophia, I don't have time for this," he said trying to get past me. I was in front of him in front of the door and he wanted to go.

I shook my head, "I'm not moving until it's you and me BOTH walking out of that door to go see him!" I was going to hold my ground on this one.

"Sophia please-," I interrupted him again screaming, "WHAT IF IT WAS LEAH? YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE HER!"

He was speechless for a second and then continued, "Look Sophia I knew you want to see Jacob but right now Dr. Cullen isn't letting anyone see him."

Are you fucking serious? They were a letting a vampire treat him. What if he hurt Jake! Then what? I hoped someone was there with him. And I thought wolves could heal fast.

"Sam," a soft voice from behind came though. Leah, thank god. I saw Kim on the stairs she looked like she had been crying. What, did something happen with Jared or anyone else? No, she would've been there with him.

"Let her go with you," Leah said walking up and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Leah, he's not in a good state right now." Sam told her giving her a look.

She shook her head, "Sam your taking her with you!"

"Leah-," Leah cut him off really quick. "No Sam. There's nothing to argue about. Your taking her, now go. Your wasting time!"

Sam groaned but nodded to the door. I gave her a thankful smile and then smiled at Kim a little bit. I wasn't sure what to think of the situation right now. Kim looked like she was going to start crying even harder but right now Jacob was my only concern.

Once we were outside Sam spoke, "Okay, this will be faster running. Jump on my back."

I didn't ask any questions. The quicker I could get to Jacob the better. I jumped on and closed my eyes. I felt the wind whipping through my hair as Sam sped off to Jacob's house.

When he stopped I opened my eyes and saw that we were coming out of the woods. I jumped off and ran over to the other boys. Paul was standing there looking at me shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

From inside the house there was a heartbreaking scream. Jacob. I knew that was him.

I ran to the door but Paul wrapped his arms around my waist. "Cullen's not done yet." He said.

I hugged Paul. I was glad he and everyone were okay. In some way I knew he would understand my hug as me telling him I was glad that he was still alive. I felt him chuckle a little bit.

I knew he had gotten my message.

I heard Jacob scream again and slightly fell in Paul's arms. I couldn't help but feel so helpless.

"When's it going to be over?"

"Soon."

I nodded. I tried to stay strong. For everyone. Quil and Embry. This had to be affecting them too. I knew it was. Jake, Quil and Embry were all three best friends. No one could break there bond even if they tried.

Embry was looking at me and I tried to give him my best smile. He gave me a small nod understanding. It eventually got dark. Jake's screams were still going on but just not as bad as they were before.

I sat now sitting on the step. Jacob's father Billy who I had been introduced to was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"It'll be okay. He's strong." Billy told me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I keep telling myself to remember that." I already knew my eyes were red. Even though I hadn't looked I knew.

I was to myself just waiting for some news when everyone's head snapped up, well all of the wolves head snapped over to the road. Soon enough a red truck pulled up and out came Bella Swan. I was sick to my stomach.

She started walking out and I tried to compose myself for everyone. "How is he?" She asked to no one particularly.

No one answered, "What happened?" She asked all panicked. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" I said slowly. I felt her eyes snap to me and I looked at her. "What happened is because of you newborns were created and innocent people have been killed. Because of you Jacob and everyone else had to fight so you wouldn't get killed. Because of you Jacob got hurt. Because of you Jake's been in pain for the last past hours, that's what happened!"

"This isn't my fault!" She shrieked.

I wished that everyone would stop telling her that thing weren't her fault. They were and I didn't care if I hurt her feelings in the process I would make sure she knew I blamed her.

I stood up, "I don't care what everyone is telling you trying to spare your feeling but let me tell you the truth Bella, IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

She honestly looked hurt. I hoped she was thinking about everything she had done and I was giving her some type of wake up call.

Before she could respond someone came out of the door. I turned around and saw someone come out of the door. He was, weird. I didn't find anything interesting about him. It was weird, he was the first Vampire I ever saw and he looked weird.

"How is he?" Billy asked.

"He's good. He's been asking for someone though." The person said seriously.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Me of course," Bella said as if it was obvious.

"Oh shut up," I snapped at her. She looked taken back. I guessed no one ever told her how irritating her voice was.

"What?"

"I said shut up! No one wants you hear Bella. Did you not here me before when I told you that this is all of your fault. Everyone if just wondering what the hell your doing here. There, I'll say it. Everyone else was just thinking it."

"Your a bitch."

"And I'm also Jacob's imprint, the one he loves and the one he wants. So how you like me now?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"He's been asking for a Sophia, Bella." The Vampire told her. I bet he was trying to stop a fight again before it happened. If she kept talking that's where this was going. If she wanted a repeat that was fine with me.

I noticed how the Doctor, Carlisle analyzed me and I gave him a look. He smiled gently at me.

"Carlisle," he extended his hand and I shook it but tried not to flinch back. I mean he was cold, freezing!

I dropped my hand back to my side as soon as possible and he kept his smile. "Are you Sophia?"

"Yes."

"He wants to see you."

I looked at Billy. That was his son. He might want to see him first. Billy just nodded and waved me on.

I ran into the house. I walked forward and saw a room. No, the door was closed. Another room and I was there. Jacob's room. The door was open. Jacob smiled at me slightly.

"Hey."

"Hi." My face scrunched up as I responded. I let my tears fall. Jacob shook his head and tried to stretch his arm out for me. I ran to him and put my knee's on the floor.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shh."

"I'm just I'm sorry."

He took what I guessed was he free hand since the other one was in a cast and wiped my tears away. "I don't blame you."

"What happened?"

"A newborn got me. Broke some of my ribs and arms. I should be back together soon though. Three days most."

"I thought you healed fast," I said trying to give a humor to the conversation.

"I do but Doc had to break all of my ribs and re set them and stuff."

"Oh, is that why you were screaming so much?" He nodded.

"I knew you were here."

"I wish I could've been here more for you."

"You already were."

I shook my head, "No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You took me back. Look Sophia, I can't ever tell you how sorry I am for what I've done but I promise I won't ever do anything like it again. I love you so much, I just don't want to loose you."

"You won't." I told him putting my hand on his forehead. He was really sweaty.

"What I did was till wrong. And I promise that I will make up to you. I don't care what I have to do-," I put my hands to his lips.

"That's in the past. And it doesn't matter right now. I want you to get better and then we can talk about it later. Right now I just want you to focus on a full recovery." I told him giving him a playful glare so he would know I was serious and so he would know that we were on good terms.

Jake cracked a grin and then frowned again, "Look I'm sorry about Bella. I heard her when she pulled up and stuff. You shouldn't have to deal with her."

"Your right I shouldn't." I said looking away. I saw his expression was filled with nothing but sorrow. "But when it comes to defending my boyfriend, I don't care." I looked up at him smiling.

"So you'll take me back?"

"Isn't that what I already told you?" I told him because it was so already obvious and then I crushed my lips to him. Our lips moved together.

I was glad to have this feeling return. I really did love him.

I pulled back after awhile and brushed a small strand of hair out of Jake's face. "You should sleep."

"Stay with me."

I was about to refuse when he stopped me putting his fingers to my lips," Please."

"I don't want to hurt you or damage your recovery in anyway. Jake moved over and made room for me. "Please?"

He gave me those charming as eyes that he knew I loved so much, I knew that he knew this. "Fine." I surrendered.

He grinned and I got up and got into the bed with him. I rested my head for a second and then leaned up. Jake was smiling at me. And I couldn't help but smile back. We were finally happy again but this time stronger than ever.

As I lay down, I crushed my lips to his one last time. His lips fit with mines. They moved in a scrutinize pattern. Together, they were perfect for each other. Like two puzzle pieces coming together. That's how Jake and I were though anyway.

After a heavy make out session which I had to stop before we both just wouldn't stop and especially in his condition I rested my head back on Jacob's chest.

"Soph," Jake said before I was completely out of it.

"Yeah?" I whispered my eyes closed, I listened to the way his heart beated.

"I love you."

I smiled, "I love you more."

It was just like that falling asleep. Jacob and I together our hearts beating as one.

**So I hoped you like the chapter. Tried to give it a little spice but at the same time some romance.**

**Before I forget I never really planned on going farther than the war and stuff, I mean like after that. So it will be ending soon because I'm going to keep my original plans. Just a few more chapters.**

**I wanted it finished before May but I guaranty it will be done before the middle of June. A lot to do. **

**Updates should go back to every Friday as well. And I really want to say thank you for all of the Reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Anyways, Review, Alert, Favorite. And I hope you Enjoyed the Chapter! :)(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the Reviews I really do appreciate them. And this chapter has two POV'S mostly Kim but there is some Jared in here. Not for very long though!(:**

**Enjoy the chapter & story should be complete soon! :) **

Chapter 30 Kim POV:

Eventually it got late. It was just Leah, Claire and I. I knew I was tired but tried to stay away so I could at least speak with Jared. There was so much that I wanted to talk with him about.

"Kim," Leah said. I looked back at her and she was smiling with Claire sleeping soundly in her arms. "You should get some sleep. I'll put Claire to bed so don't worry about anything."

I nodded. I was tired and wasn't going to argue. Jared and I could speak in the morning.

I went upstairs and plopped down on the bed. I turned and faced the wall. Can I tell you, it was really hard for me to fall asleep.

I kept tossing and turning. Without Jared here it was kind of hard to stay put but I eventually got through it and ended up falling asleep.

**Jared POV:  
><strong>

I had gotten in late. Eventually after making sure that Jake and Sophia were both asleep everyone headed back to their homes. Embry was staying with Billy though for the night. I felt bad for the guy.

I mean Jake was one of his best friends. Quil too but Quil was a imprinter so he had Claire on the mind as well. I couldn't judge though, I of all people should understand and I did.

Anyway Sam went to check on Leah who was downstairs in the kitchen. She told Quil and I that Kim and Claire were upstairs asleep. We both headed up.

I went in and smiled at Kim's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. As I walked closer to her I couldn't help wrap my arms around her as laid down next her. I heard her move and then make a noise.

Crap, I had probably just woken her up.

**Kim POV:**

I had awoke here and there before finally staying asleep though, but in the end I was awoke again but not on my own. I felt warm arms cover me and I was comfortable. Jared, so how could I not wake up.

I made a slight noise and then stretched a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Jared said quietly.

I smiled a little and looked up, "It's okay. I tried to wait for you but eventually fell asleep."

"It's fine. You needed your rest. You should go back to sleep."

"No, I want to know what happened."

"Where?"

"At that battle and then with Jake." I told him giving him a serious tone hoping he would know that I wanted to know everything that happened.

"It was fine we defeated the newborn vampire's but one we just didn't notice. It got to Jake and dislocated his shoulder and some other stuff. Anyway we got Jake to his house and allowed Carlisle Cullen to come and treat him."

I nodded understanding. That made sense I mean any other Doctor would probably wonder why and how he was able to heal so fast.

Jared confirmed my theory.

"Okay and what happened after that?" I wondered knowing there was more. I even felt like him and I were probably going to disagree on something.

"Well I came here needing to see you. And then the rest left with the guys to be there for Jake and his dad. After Quil checks on Claire he's probably heading back there as well. Anyway Dr. Cullen started fixing him up and then there came Sophia." Jared smiled.

"I had to tell her," I whispered.

Jared kissed my head. "I understand. I mean at first I was kind of pissed you told her but I understand now. She's your sister and you would want her to tell you."

"Thank you for understanding. Is Sam mad at me?" I wondered.

Jared shook his head, "No. Sam understands." 

I exhaled from when I had inhaled. I was glad that he wasn't mad at me. That would just be awkward.

"Okay so what else happened?" I wondered. I knew there was more and I was going to find out so he might as well just tell me.

"Nothing really," Jared said.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "I'm going to find out anyways Jared so you might as well tell me."

"Fine. Bella showed up," he said.

I froze. Bella. Great. Oh crap, Sophia. "What happened. I'm guessing she showed up when Sophia was there."

"Nothing, don't worry no one fought," he chuckled and I knew it was from the last time Sophia and Bella had went at it, well the last time when Sophia had jumped her.

"Yeah, but did they argue?"

"Just a little bit."

"Wonderful."

"Don't worry Sophia was calm. And then she went in to see Jake. Eventually Bella finally got that she was unwanted here and left La Push. Hopefully she doesn't come back."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Me either," he sighed honestly.

"What else."

"They made up."

"Jacob and Sophia?" I hoped. Even though I was still really mad about what he did to my sister I couldn't help but feel happy they were together again. They deserved each other.

"Yeah."

"That's a good thing."

"It is." Jared replied. Even though you couldn't really tell I knew he was tired.

"Sleep."

"You go to sleep." I could hear and feel the smile spread across his face as he said this and rolled my eyes, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"We can talk in the Morning."

"That we can."

It was quite. The rhythm of my breathing was all you could hear. "Hey, Jared."

"Hm," he murmured.

"I can't wait to start my life with you."

"I can't wait either Kim. I really can't," I knew he was smiling to himself just thinking about it.

"I love you Jared."

"I love you too Kim."

It was done than. The conversation ended peacefully and Jared and I ended up sleeping peacefully. This was my life and I loved it. I couldn't wait for my future.

**Thanks, for the reviews and everyone that has been following. No, the story isn't over yet but almost. And aha, I would go on but I'm going to stick to my original plan.**

**Anyway, next chapter is going to be like a time warp, _ years later. Something like that but not very much. So just be aware.**

**Review, Alert, Favorite!(: I hope you liked the chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy the chapter & story almost complete! :) **

Chapter 31 Kim POV:

**Ten Years Later**

Life had progressed beautifly for everyone after that day, or shall I say night. Jake got better quickly and he and Sophia were stronger than ever. Everyone was happy for them.

Leah had the first baby's of the pack. She ended up having twin boys Jonah and Adam. They both shared common factors of their mom and there dad.

Both of the boys had turned ten about a week ago.

Jared and I had a family of our own as well. There were five of us. Jared and I. When I was twenty two Jared and I had gotten married. About a month after our honeymoon I was pregnant. Nine months later I gave birth day a baby boy named Mitchell. He was so much like his father, still to this day.

Two years after Mitchell came another boy Dave. He was quite one. After about three months he started sleeping right. I didn't mind though everything was fine.

Jared and I had a wonderful family and we were happy with our lives. About six months after Dave I found that I was pregnant again. I know, fast.

Anyway I ended up with a girl this time. Carly Elizabeth Cameron. She was amazing. She shared Jared and my features as well. She was fussy like Sophia but she was a good kid in the end. Whenever I looked at her I couldn't help think of Mom, that brought tears of joy to my eyes.

Anyway now I was twenty seven years old. Mitchell was five years old and he had just started kindergarten I was so excited. He was growing up, all of the kids were. Dave was three and Carly would be three soon.

Right now I was in the backyard waiting for Jared to get back from the shop. The boys had opened a shop fixing up cars not long after the war and it was very successful. After about a year they expanded it to Forks.

And then from there and on. It was still running smoothly. Because of this I was a stay at home mom. But what was next when all of the kids were in school? I wasn't sure yet.

Anyway besides my family everyone else like Sam and Leah were doing well. Like Sophia and Jake. They really were stronger than ever with their own family now.

Jacob was twenty five and Sophia was twenty four soon to be twenty five. They were a family of four with twin boys. Jacob Jr. who we all called Jacob and little Billy.

Unfortunetly Jake's dad had passed. It was a sad time for all of us. It was about two years after the war and he had caught cancer. He didn't make it but stayed strong for as long as he could.

So that was their way to honor Billy. I thought it was sweet.

Anyway so J.J and Billy were both two years old. They were so cute too. The way they operated around each other. I hadn't seen them in like a week but would go to see them soon. They were a cute family.

Speaking of other family's Paul had one. He had imprinted on none other than Rachel Black when she came down to visit her dad about two weeks after the battle. It was a surprise visit so no one knew that she was coming.

Sure enough while on the beach Paul imprinted on her. Jake had regained his strength and went after Paul of course but he eventually excepted his sister's fate and got over it.

So Paul and Rachel were together. It didn't matter about their age difference they really loved each other. Besides Rachel was only four years older.

So now they were a family of three. They had a daughter named Jacklyn. She was a fighter just like her dad. Only three years old and already tough. She didn't give up without a fight.

If she turned into a wolf that would be an interesting thing. I couldn't help wonder what would cause her to phase though.

Then there was Embry. He imprinted on a fourteen year old. It was an awkward conversation but for now they were good friends. Besides I liked Megan she was nice. Her family had moved here about six or seven months ago and then boom, it just happened.

It was awkward considering her parents didn't know on Sam's orders since it could be avoided and stuff. Besides she was friends with Sophia since they lived next door to her, or down the road however you want to put it so it kind of worked out.

She always came over and stuff and watched the kids for me sometimes. She really was sweet.

Then their was some of the younger wolves. Seth, Brady and Collin. They were still phasing right now as was Jacob then again he was Alpha. I wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting on though.

Anyway Seth imprinted on Abby. An eighteen year old. They were going strong right now. She knew about everything with Wolves and Imprinting as well. She was down to earth.

Brady and Collin still didn't imprint they just dated but they were fine with that.

Then there was Quil and Claire. Claire was still a kid right now and stuff. I talked to her everyday even though she still lived at Leah's, that was still my sister.

She was a girly girl and all, Quil was happy watching her grow up. He cared about her a lot. He felt the sisterly feelings for her and I was okay with that.

Claire attended La Push Elementary. She was eleven and in sixth grade. She couldn't wait until she was finally twelve. I tried to get into the mind set when I was twelve to see if I could remember why I found that exciting when I was her age but found that difficult.

I was still wondering what to get her. I mean I could just buy her a whole bunch of cloths or whatever and she would be happy. She would be happy with anything I bought her though and I knew that.

I sighed getting up when I heard the door bell. Mitchell would be home soon but I knew that wasn't him right now. Dave had just fell asleep around an hour ago and I knew he probably had about an hour left before he woke up.

Carly had woken up about five, ten minutes ago so I now had her attached to my hip before I put her back to sleep, well tried. She could be stubborn sometimes especially when it came to her taking a nap.

I answered the door to see a women standing there. I guessed she was in her forty's or fifty's. She was smiling warmly at me. From somewhere I felt like I knew her.

"Hi, can I help you?" I wondered.

Who was this women? She really did look familiar but I couldn't tell from where. She smiled warmly at me.

"Yes. Are you Kim?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"It's nice to see you again."

"Again?" I was confused.

"It's been so many years. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry but who are you. You look familiar to me but I just can't pin point you out."

The women smiled even more warmly at me. "That doesn't matter now. I've wanted to talk to you for awhile though."

"Um, okay. Well come inside," I said moving a little so she could walk in.

She shook her head. "No that's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I wish I could take back what I did in the past."

In the past? What is she talking about?

"Your daughter is beautiful. And I know that you will be an amazing mother."

I looked at Carly. She was sleeping. Wow. And I thought that I would have trouble putting her to bed but she was fine, sleeping soundly.

"Thank you. Really would you like to come inside?"

"No thank you. I have to get going now. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I'm a changed person now."

She turned and went to her car. I stood their shocked. Who was she? I knew who she was but just couldn't pin point it.

"WAIT," I yelled a little to loud. Carly stirred in my arms but she was fine.

"Yes."

"At least tell me your name? And if I'm ever going to see you again."

She took a deep breath, "Julie. My name is Julie."

I felt my eyes come out of my head. Was she serious. She was Julie? That's how she was. The Julie that knew about my sister's and I getting abused. I knew that I knew her from somewhere.

"Thank you." I said.

"Why?" She was honestly confused to why I was thanking her. I thought back to ten years ago that night I left. I had kept something to myself.

"Because I never admitted it but that night when we got out of the house you knew. I know you did but you said nothing."

"It was the least I could do."

I nodded. She got into her car and then pulled out but before she was completely gone she yelled out of her window, "Your mother would be proud."

That went to the heart.

I always wondered what my Mom would think. Soon Julie was gone. How did she find me though?

I went back into the house and closed the door putting Carly down. I tucked her in and then kissed her forehead. After I went to check on Dave. He was sleeping soundly. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before going into the kitchen.

I made a sandwich and put down some chips and juice for Mitchell. Soon enough he was home. I smiled kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey Mom," he looked so much like Jared. You could tell that Mitchell was his son.

"Hi sweetie, how was school."

He shrugged, "Fine. Glad it's Friday and glad to be home."

"I bet you are." I grinned watching him take a bite of his sandwich.

It was a comfortable silence between us. "Mom," Mitchell said out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"How did you meet Dad."

I smiled, "He saved my life."

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked, I could tell he was really interested now.

"Before I begin can I ask you something?" I wondered.

Mitchell laughed, "Sure Mom, ask away."

"Okay. Well I was just wondering where did the question come from."

"About how you met dad?"

I nodded, curious.

"Well, today at school Mrs. Fouley had us draw a picture of our family. And while I was drawing I couldn't help wonder how you met dad and how you got together."

I smiled. "Ohh, well that's nice."

"Yeah, I thought about asking Dad but then I decided that you would be the better person to ask."

"Aw, well I'm glad to answer your questions anytime."

"Really so can I have a girlfriend."

"Absolutely not!" I said a little bit louder than needed.

Mitchell laughed. "I was just joking."

I nodded. "I knew that."

"So are you going to tell me?" He wondered impateiently. I nodded, wow he was really interested in knowing.

"Well let's just say I started out Damaged and then he Fixed me." I grinned remembering how it started from the beginning.

"Really, so he fixed you like he fixes a car?"

I laughed. "No, that's not how but he did fix me up. He taught me how to love more than I thouhgt I ever could."

Mitchell nodded, "So I met your father when I was..." I started my story. Certain things I would leave out though. He would no in dew time defanitely.

But what I said was true. I was Damaged and Jared Fixed me. He taught me how to love.

**THE END**

**I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone who ever Reviewed, Followed or Alerted my story. Even if you do this when it's already finished I want to thank you for reading.**

**This was my first story that I came out with on December Twenty Eighth 2011 and it meant a lot to me to have other people read it and everything. I just want to say thank you for all of your support.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!(:**


	32. Author's Note

**Hi, just wanted to start off by saying thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter and I also wanted to say I'm really sorry for just getting back to you now but no, I wont be doing a sequel on the next generation.**

**I have done a next generation sequel in my story: Family Feud, but it's not with Kim and Jared instead Jacob and Leah and a whole different plot.**

**I do have some different story's out though.**

**Piper Uley, Family Feud, A Vampire to Remember, Embryland, Crush, The One That Got Away, Sierra My Imprint and Supernatural. **

**Anyways I just wanted to say thank you so much for being a huge support on the story. (:**


End file.
